Desperate Measures
by Makilome the Lady Autist
Summary: With Harry Potter dead Hermione Granger makes a bold, desperate move. She is going back to make sure Voldemort never rises to power. She is going to make sure Grindlewald wins.
1. Prologue

**Desperate Measures**

In a time were Voldemort wins and Harry Potter is dead, Hermione Granger makes a bold move. She is going back in time to make sure Voldemort never rises to power. She is going to make sure Gellert Grindlewald wins his war.

 **Prologue**

 **Hermione's point of view**

She had spent months coming up with this plan. At first she thought about going back to the Marauders time and stopping the attack on the Potters. She ditched that idea. Voldemort was at large and none of them were a match for him. Then she thought about going back to when dear old Tom was still in the cradle. Alas, even war hardened, Hermione couldn't bring herself to murder a child.

1 year after the death of Harry Potter, 6 months after Ron betrayed all of them she fled to the one place she knew no Death Eater would go. She fled to Nuremgard, once strong hold and prison to Gellert Grindlewald. She felt her recovered time turner him to life as she entered the grounds.

It was deserted now. Its infamous prisoner long dead. And now the safest place in the wizarding world. Here she would begin her task, study all she could. Bring this madness to an end. She clutched now yellowed blueprints of the prison in her hand. She knew what she needed here.

It was bitterly cold, she was starving, making the imposing place seem like the most welcoming place in the world. She went into the entry way, enjoying the solemn quiet. She opened her beaded bag as the door shut behind her, pulling out her meager meal for the night and things she needed to start a fire.

The place had not been abandoned to long. There was still candles in candle holders. Wirelessly she lit them all. Making her way to the waiting room she hunkered down on the floor with the blue prints.

She ate her sandwich in silence, the beginnings of a bold and desperate plan already forming in her mind. After the fall of Grindlewald there had been a massive power vacuum left behind. Many Death Eaters had parents and grandparents who served in his armies.

One of the things that caught her attention about his movement was it had nothing to do about pureblood. That would work in her favor. Voldemort had a ready made army left restless basically handed to him. It was his school friends that were all for pure blood supremecy.

And from what she knew about Grindlewald was powerful, far more than Dumbledore or Voldermort. He was tricked, taken off guard by the one he considered a brother. Now the point of this all. She had decided to go back, not to the Marauders or to kill baby Riddle. Not even to Dumbledore.

She was going back to Grindlewald's time for one reason. To make sure he WINS! Which means research into the time, knowing the man's tactics, how he thought. Find everywhere he went wrong. As to how to convince him to trust her? She looked over to the pensive memory she made when she snatched the time turner from the now abandoned Malfoy Manor.

She was going to show him and tell him the truth.


	2. Nuremgard

Chapter 2: Nuremgard

Skip forward in time. Hermione has now spent 5 months in Nuremgard studying Grindlewald's life from numerous journals, notes, plans and memories. She takes the next step of her plan.

 **Hermione's POV**

Not long after she arrived, only two days and she had found Grindlewald's secret study. The blueprints were a large help, but it had been exhausting to get through all the warding in order to make the place reachable! And as expected, once opened she did find it a little cluttered.

One thing was for sure, the man had been a habitual note taker! Now yellowed with age notes were scattered everywhere. It took a few hours just to gather them up. And journals! So many journals! He had kept his family pensive in there, the vials of his memories still left untouched.

Surely Dumbledore could have gotten in. He certainly knew of the study's existence. Yet he never came in. How strange. It was a brief thought before she began her long task. And what a task it was!

Her first month at Nuremgard had been organizing his notes and journals in chronological order so that they made some coherent sense! Many a headache was had in completing that first task!

Happily enough what little money she had left had stretched. She could only eat one meal a day, just enough to keep her alive and going. The only breaks she would take would be for that one meal she went down to the village for. The locals were friendly enough, chatting about the weather or sports. A short reprieve to her solitude.

Two months in to her study she started to get a picture of who Gellert Grindlewald had been. Before she had known he had a brilliant and cunning mind in his youth. Now though, she knew he was genius level! Notes on spellcrafting that were far beyond his time could be found.

He was also so bloody passionate! In everything he did and thought! It had never been just about power with him. He had the passion of a scientist! He wanted to push the boundaries, see what was and wasn't possible. And damn if that passion did not sweep her up too!

At the age of 17 was when the visions had started. Images of global war of death machines that killed by the thousands by muggle kind. The madness and horror of WW1. He had been horrified and terrified by it! It was then when he started to ask who the Statute of Secrecy was protecting and how could the wizarding world just sit back and let such horrors happen!

They had the means to stop it. To make sure the death machines never got made. To make sure the dying muggle aristocracy didn't plunge them into an apocalypse!

And they had done nothing! "All of us, wizards and witches have blood on our hands." he'd written. At those words a tear had rolled down Hermione's cheek.

He was never a good man, but he wasn't a monster. He felt with all his being that what he was doing was right, for wizarding kind and muggle a like. And shockingly, reading page after page, vision after vision, he almost made her a believer too!

"We must change, or surely we are doomed. Things can't remain this way. Locking ourselves in, shut off from the rest of this world. We can't just keep ignoring the outside world! We are still apart of it! And look what has happened since we removed not only our Magick but our medicine, wisdom and advice?" He had wrote.

As a muggleborn how could she not understand his words! Biochemical Warfare, Nucular arsenals stationed all over the world, stealth bombs from the sky. And the wizarding world remained willfully ignorant of what could happen! A cold chill ran down her spine at his words. He didn't know the half of it!

Her third month after getting an idea of who he was as a person, what he felt and thought her research turned towards his plans. She had an outline of his battles, personal spy trips, troop movements. But now she had her hands on the battle plans and tactics!

It was abundantly clear that he won far more than what he lost. He had the whole of wizarding Europe under control with a foothold in the Americas. However one thing became very clear to her as she read. Grindlewald was shite at politics!

For all his good looks and charm, he had all the subtly of a brick through a window! That had done irreparable damage to his cause. She had to help him win the people like he was slowly winning her. It would mean less bloodshed and more peaceful transition of power.

He also would need allies. Not just old families, no that would not be enough to accomplish the goals. He needed other magical governments to join his side, meaning safe havens, more funding, and a lot more wizarding soldiers at their disposal.

He needed a Slitheryn. Though not one, she learned from the best. She would take that task on herself. She had learned to charm and beguile to get what she wanted in order to survive.

It came down to this, he lost due to his trust in Dumbledore's so called honor, and not having enough allies to fall back on. He banked everything on the Deathly Hollows and lost. She was going to help him that quest but also help him be smart. To think larger picture. That's how she would help him win!

The last 3 months she studied all the key figures and events of the time. Making sure she knew what laws were being passed and when, who backed them. All this helped her choose the time to go back to. 1925 right before his activity got noticeable. Whe he headed to New York City.

She transfigured her clothes and hair as close to 1920's style as she could. Then apparated to Time Square, a place her parents brought her to when she was 7. Blending in with the early morning crowd, ignoring the drizzle she made sure she had everything. Then she reached down into her pocket and brought out the time turner.

She span it back one turn for each year like she spelled it to do and made 72 turns.


	3. New York City, 1925

**Chapter 3: New York City, 1925**

Hermione is spotted arriving by none other than Gellert posing as Percival Graves. More amused than concerned he covers for her with MACUSA. Later he is quite curious when it shows on her tracker her name with the birth date of September 19, 1979.

 **Gellert's POV**

It was a rare quiet day for Gellert Grindlewald. Posing as Percival Graves for two weeks now, the city rarely was. He was convinced after day one that the Aurors of New York had to be the busiest in the world. No wonder the real Percival was prematurely grey!

Yet the American wizarding side of the world was interesting to observe. Some cities scoffed at the Statute of Secrecy. New Orleans had been an education for him and Mystic Falls… All it did was show him he was right! Yet New York, New York was almost more backwards than Europe!

There was to be no mixing with the muggle world at all here! No interference, no intermarriages. Anything thought to threaten the Statute at all and the sentence was death or the complete removal of any knowledge of magic! It was a disgrace!

Yet he was placed well at the time being. Unknown to Europe, MACUSA had eyes and ears everywhere in the world. Their intelligence gathering advanced and extremely useful for what he meant to do. He imagined he would keep this position for a while.

He was contemplating the need for informants on the magical in this city while nearing its heart, Time Square when something had caught his eye and touched his magic. Curious, he looked up to find the source.

At first he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. It was an unusually bright, sunny morning after all. But no, there it was, bright, shinning gold dust swirling in a circle, glinting off the light of the sun. Wandlessly he cast a notice me not spell on the growing swirl.

It almost felt like the magic from that spell was calling him, compelling him forward. Quick steps brought him right there when a woman suddenly appeared from the swirl, just three inches away from him! Curious,very curious! He never seen such a way to travel before!

"That was not a port key, was it Miss?" The woman jumped, turning and gasping. "Oh Merlin! You scared me! Bloody warn a girl would you?" She quipped in a crisp British accent, slightly disheveled. A smirk came to his face as he took measure of her.

Honey gold curls, thick singlets, ran down her back with flecks of chestnut. Different from so many women of this time. She did where a fashionable hat with a pen that held back half her mass of curls from her face. And what a lovely face it was! Heart shaped with lovely whiskey colored eyes with flecks of gold and green and full lips.

She was petite, rather thin, maybe 100 lbs soaking wet. She was a curvy little thing, but not to curvey. Bit what held his attention to her the most was her eyes. Brimming with intelligence and a wariness not out of place on his best soldiers. He could practicly hear the wheels turning in her mind for what answer to give to his question.

Her stance would look to the untrained eye as vulnerable and unguarded but they would be wrong. The tenseness in her face and in her shoulders told him that she was ready for about anything. Once she caught her breath her eyes shot to his. "That's a bit forward of a question to someone you haven't met, isn't it?" she asked.

He smiled internally. She was good, but he was better! "As the Director of Magical Security and Head of MACUSA law inforcement, its my job to ask these questions when an unknown witch arrives in my city without a international port key." His face became serious.

He could see her brief moment of panic, a slight widening of the eyes before he could see her flight response threatening to take over. But this was all to curious! Her interesting arrival and quick wit decided it for him. She wasn't going to let her get away so easily. He put his arm around her shoulders causing him to notice their sharpness.

She had known some hard times then. "My name is Percival Graves and I think you and I should take a walk." He showed her his credentials and she nodded, head hung half in defeat, though even that was an act. "Very well, Director Graves. And my name is Hermione Granger." He nodded in response and started walking with her down the street and away from the square.

The name wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him. He had met a Dagworth-Granger once. But she did not bare any resemblance. She was likely a muggleborn, meaning that Britian had mostly been like Hell to her. Backward cows that they all were! All magical were to be welcomed! They were so few now that they should rejoice when someone was born to be added to their dwindling numbers! Another cost they had to pay due to that damned Statute!

"I'm going to level with you Miss Granger. As much as I don't like it, international traveling to and from the US is highly regulated and that display, had I not intervened as quickly as I did would have resulted in the loss of your magic. You have GOT to be more careful! Now you seem like your in some sort of trouble so I will cover for you this once." He stated.

Her shoulders sagged a little, with relief. Once they reached an ally he turned her around though and put two gloved fingers under her chin. "But you must promise me that if you leave again, you come to me first and we do it right." He left no room for disagreement. She gulped but nodded. An act to appear helpless when he could practicly taste the violent, powerful magic that surrounded her.

He felt jolt from his Sight, nothing concrete, he knew that would possibly come later. He knew without a doubt that she would be important to him. Important to the Cause. And so he gave her a kind smile. "I'm not the enemy Miss Granger. Look out for yourself. I'll be seeing you around." He couldn't stop herself from winking at her.

There was a small crack in her well crafted mask when a blush stole up her neck. Giving her color and making her quite the lovely picture. He liked the light he brought to her eyes. Warm and slightly mischievous. He reached in his pocket and gave her his card.

"This is my office address. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate." she took it and he turned to walk away. After a few steps over his shoulder he stated "There is a boarding house on Rockefeller Ave, Madam Blanche runs it. I'll let her know your coming." He stated without looking back.

Later that evening, after confirming with Madam Blanche that Miss Granger was settled in a room, Gellert Grindlewald made an interesting discovery about Miss Granger. Very interesting indeed. All arrivals and local magical were tracked through his office. Its how he was able to cover for her arrival. They gave full names, date of arrival, and date of birth.

Miss Granger's stated September 19, 1979! "Oh yes Miss Granger" he thought to himself as a large smile slowly came across his face. " We are going to be seeing each other again real soon!"


	4. The Curious Case of Director Graves

**Chapter 4: The Curious Case of Director Graves**

Hermione spends time pondering over meeting with Director Percival Graves. Something nags at the back of her mind about him. Little did she know that the very next night at a known magical speak easy she'd find out why.

 **Hermione's POV**

It had now been a few hours since her run in with the apparently infamous and obviously handsome Director Graves. Once she had reached Madam Blanche's Boarding House she had been told on entry that all her costs had been covered. Immediately she became suspicious.

Since the owner seemed to know the man well, she figured that she would be the best source of information on the man. And so she asked the greying at the temples, ice blue eyes brunette who looked mid fifties if Director Graves did things like that often.

As Madam Blanche guided her kindly to her room she gave her a crooked smile. "Percival is usually a very strict, efficient man, holding down to the very letter of the law. He is a good man, but closed off mostly to everything that is not his work. If I were a guessing woman Miss Granger, I would say he did it because something about you caught his interest!" She replied with a wink and a smirk.

Oh Hermione had no doubts about that! She doubted it was like what Madam Blanche was implying though. She could still see those dark eyes on her. Something overwhelmingly intense had lied behind his gaze. Like she was a puzzle he was determined to solve, one piece at a time!

Something about that intensity in his gaze and the way he spoke kept nagging at the back her mind. Something in his ability to charm while slithering past her walls. Still, she did take the time to take in her surroundings. She had a beautiful four post bed, the frame made out of oak and carved beautifully into with images of grape vines.

It had a gorgeous hand made quilt, white and blue with pictures of all kinds of wild roses and white goose feather pillows. She had taken the time to saver for first bath she had in more months did she cared to count! Carefully removing the glamours placed on her scars and skin to be able to bathe properly.

She used her time to clear her mind. She was there! Somewhere in this city was Gellert, laying low and gathering information! Now the trick would be finding him without leading Director Graves straight to his doorstep! That was going to be a feat indeed!

Not long after she had her first full three courses meal in almost three years! Due to all that time on the run she could barely make it through half of her roast, potatoes, and vegetables! And yet it put tears in her eyes, having again that familiar taste of home. Needless to say she went to bed early that night.

Still, as she closed her eyes the image of Director Grave's gaze and the tremble of his voice came back to her. That voice had made her shiver and she was sure he knew it! Something was off. If he was as closed off as Madam Blanche said, how could he have been so comfortable getting in her space? Just what was it that he wanted from her?

It was still on her mind when she woke that morning to her first American Brekfast with eggs, bacon, biscuits and gravy with coffee and orange juice. She ate a little of everything before she pushed them aside, spotting the morning paper. Curious she picked it up to learn what legislations were being debated.

Unfortunately, with her mind still full of her encounter with Graves and the complications that added to her task she was to distracted to comprehend what she was reading. The house was quiet. The other boarders had gone off, probably to their jobs and Madam Blance was on a day long shopping trip for the house.

It was just as well. Usually by now she would be making a list over what she possibly could have done to draw Graves attention. She wasn't a great beauty so that wasn't it, no matter what Madam Blanche thought. There was how she arrived, but that could logically been explained away as a trick of the light when she apparated. It had been such a bright morning after all!

And if he was suspicious of her being a criminal he could have taken her straight to MACUSA! Be was the Head of Law Enforcement for Godric's sake! Something else was going on, she just knew it, and it was driving her mad she couldn't puzzle out what it was!

"Well this just won't do! Get a bloody hold of yourself Hermione! You have other things to worry about! Perhaps what I need is a spot of distraction." she thought to herself. Hours later she was found in the sitting area by Madam Blanche, rereading for the millionth time The Tales of Beedle and the Bard.

Gently she had removed the book from Hermione's hands. "Now,now this just won't do! A young beautiful lady like you shouldn't be cooped up like this! Its Saturday night! Get out! Be young! Enjoy it while you can! Now up you go! Up, up, UP! Go get ready. I know just the place for you to go!" Despite her protests, Madam Blance wouldn't hear of it.

So she went up the stairs and thought up what outfit she should transfigured her clothes into. However, before she could Madam Blanche came in with a gorgeous dress.  /products/unique-vintage-black-sequin-black-fringe-flapper-new-years-eve-dress

It was a rich burgundy with a drenched same color overlay with short sleeves and underlay of sequins. It was form fitting, comimg witch matching gloves and shoes.

She had tears in her eyes at such a blatant show of kindness. "This was left behind by one of the girls. Gorgeous thing really. She was about your size." She stated with eyes twinkling mischievously. She had a feeling she wasn't going to like what came out of her mouth next. "Percival won't be able to tear his eyes off you if he passes by tonight!" Causing her to groan.

"None of that! Get dressed and I'll grab you a flower for your hair. We will leave it loose I think!" She left the room and Hermione groaned again. Meddling woman! Graves was not the man she wanted to see just now. But Madam Blanche apparently didn't know how to take no as an answer, so she had to go!

She giggled as she put on her dress at the good woman's meddling. Next the gloves and then the shoes. She yelled down stairs to Madam Blanche "I'm decent!" The woman took no time to come back into the room. She gushed over her. "Oh you just have to see yourself! Come come!" She said wearing a wide smile.

She took her to a full glass mirror and Hermione gasped! She barely recognized herself. "And now the final touch!" she exclaimed. In her hair she pinned a large, beautiful, burgundy rose. "Now you are ready!" She then handed her an address.

It was for a speak easy called The Blind Pig.

At the name her heart leaped! That place had been mentioned in Gellert Grindlewald's journals! Now happier to be closer to her next goal she willingly followed Madam Blanche to the floo. She yelled the address and destination. Apparently Madam Blanche was known because no one asked her for a password.

And nothing could have prepared her for the sight that treated her! A Goblin and House Elf ran establishment! With a lovely house elf female singing Lady Got the Blues! She made her way to the bar taking a stool. "Glass of Ogden's Finest please" she asked, choosing to live a little.

"Right away Miss…." A gravely voice of a house elf started. "Oh, right, start a tab under Granger!" She stated. "Of course Miss" he replied as the drink came floating to her. She turned back just as the song ended, eagerly applauding with the rest of the crowd with a smile. It warmed her heart to see house elves do so well for themselves!

She had just taken a long dreg of her Fire whiskey when she felt a semi familiar presence right behind her. "Fancy meeting you here Miss Granger." Internally she groaned. She turned slowly and there he was in all his annoying, mysterious, and handsome glory. It did fill her with feminine pride with how his eyes swept her form.

She gave him her signature Hermione Granger smirk. "You did say you would see me around." She quipped, grabbing her glass and taking another long drought. He smirked, moving in her space again with all the grace as a feline. That intense gaze leveled on her again. She closed her eyes a moment. Something was definitely off!

"Madam Blanche thought I needed a night out. Basically pushed me out the door." She said opening them again. He chuckled sending chills down her spine again, running his hands through his hair. "I don't doubt that! You do look beautiful though." She was struck by the sincerity of the statement. "If you say so." She retorted. She finished her glass when suddenly he grabbed her hand.

There was an odd gleam in his eye. "Dance with me" he stated. It wasn't a request. And curiosity got the best of her. He helped her up, an arm snaking around her waist as the song Moon River began to play. And suddenly it was just him and her. He pulled her close as they moved with his voice in her ear. "So tell me Miss Granger, what's a witch born on September 19, 1979, doing here?"

Her whole body stiffened in his hold, her magic boiling to the surface. "Miss Granger!" His stern voice shocked her out of her panic. "I told you when I met you." He made her look him in the eyes. "I'm not your enemy. You are running towards something. I'm not blind. You've crawled through Hell to get here. Gods know what you risked. You need a friend! And we shouldn't discuss this here."

She nodded slowly. So she paid for her one drink with Graves hand in the small of her back and fastening back her beaded bag. They made their way out, Graves offering his arm. Seeing no choice, she took it. Soon they were in a small apartment. He spun her around, stared her in the eyes and whispered "Legimens!"

He was so smooth that her walls went down like they had never been there, yet she felt no pain. He saw all of it. The whole outline before he pulled out. He began to laugh, confusing the bloody hell out of her. He rose up, taking her hands into his. "Oh Miss Granger, my dear warrior witch, you are a jem!"

And then Brown hair turned platinum, tanned skin turned pale, dark eyes turned Nordic Blue! It was like being doused with ice water! It had been him! Gellert Grindlewald himself, the whole time! "Don't worry about Percival, Miss Granger. He is a supporter and is staying in my ancestral home" he stated.

"Now" he said "I believe you have a lot more for me to see!"

Head Canon: Who DO YOU think should be my cast pic for Grindlewald?


	5. Yesterday's Gone

**Chapter 5: Yesterday's Gone**

 **Note: Current cast for Grindlewald choices**

 **Colin Farrell with a reverse of Johnny Depp as Graves**

 **Young Travis Fimmell**

 **Alexander Skarsgard**

 **Ian Solmehaldrr- Vampire Diaries**

 **Chris Hemsworth**

 **Discuss!**

Gellert watches Hermione's memories of what led up to her decision by taking them both to MACUSA that very night. After he questions her under Veritaserum he takes her under his wing to train and to stop what he saw in her memories from coming to pass.

 **Gellert's POV**

How he enjoyed the look of shock on her face! Then again… she shocked him too! Of all the reasons she had to come back in time it never occurred that she came back for him to win! Her memories of Albus were deeply bitter. He never thought someone would choose him over the Light wizard! Her mind answered some questions, but created many more.

He had to be sure about her, no matter what his magic told him. His Cause was bigger than just himself and he could not let any thing jeopardize it! His blue eyes followed her movements. Her hands slipped to the hym of her skirt to pull out from underneath a small beaded bag.

Quite the impressive bit of magic, that bag! She was in it up to her shoulder blades when finally he heard a muffled "AHA!" come filtering out. She produced for him 4 extended memory vials with a smile of triumph on her face. He shot her an amused look. When his hands touched hers in collecting them another magical shock pulsed to his core. "Interesting." he thought to himself.

"That should be everything. My whole life are in those vials. Leading up to my arrival." She stated. He stepped in her space again, leaning in close. "I'd like to believe you Miss Granger. Truly I would. But I must confirm that everything I see is true. Surely you understand? I simply can't take the risk. Not now." For once the gulp in her throat was real, causing him to smirk internally.

As he watched her face, searching for any sign of dishonesty, he internally put back the glamour and charms he created to make him look like Percival. Once done and seeing no signs of disceit, he put out his hand. "I need your hand, Miss Granger." He stated. She nodded placing her small hand in his and he pulled her up and into his side before apparating with her right into MACUSA head quarters.

He heard a gasp from her upon entering. The inside was indeed impressive. For all their non interference it was a testament to an impressive marriage of muggle technology and magic. He shot a glance to her. "Perhaps another time, Miss Granger." he stated in an amused tone. She nodded doubtlessly, pulled to his side again as they apparated into Percival's office.

He led her to the leather chair on the opposite side of the desk before going to the cabinant and producing veritaserum. "I hate to do this, but I must make sure you don't leave. Before I view these I am going to body bind you to this chair." He stated turning back to her. She nodded her acceptance and he cast an body bind on her fully seated.

He waved his hand and Wandlessly removed the notice me not on the office penseive. She nodded at him when he poured in the first vial. He dunked his head in to come to the first memory. Her sorting at Hogwarts. Albus was almost unrecognizable! Reminding him of charactors of what niggles thought they looked like. "Well look at you. You got old Albus! And those tacky robes!" He thought to himself.

"Hermione Granger!" her name was called out. She had been adorable! All bushy hair and large whiskey colored eyes, nearly running up to the podium in her excitement! He couldn't help the smile on her face at her antics. And then something interesting happened. He watched while it took the hat 20 minutes to sort her. As far as he knew that was unheard of in the school's history.

"Just full of surprises, aren't you Miss Granger?" he said as the next memory came. "Honestly, she's a nightmare, no wonder she hasn't any friends!" an uncouth looking ginger said. She of course heard and ran crying to the girl's bathroom. Not long after he watched shocked as the redhead boy, Miss Granger, and a dark headed boy with shocking green eyes and lightening bolt scar took on a full sized mountain troll and win.

He had two thoughts on that memory. "First off Albus what kind of school do you run that a full sized mountain troll can get through? Second, how could first year students manage to take it down?" he voiced to himself. It got more bizarre from there! From the train wreck of gaining the philospher's stone, to the Chamber of Secrets, Sirius Black and the Twiwizard Tournament!

A dark pattern was developing before his eyes. Every year, and it was all because of Albus and some upstart maniac with serious Daddy issues who named himself Lord Voldemort! No wonder the girl was so bitter towards Albus! And he roared himself as being so noble! Manipulative bastard is what he was!

He pulled out, collecting the memories and putting them back, before pouring the next vial. As suspected, it only went downhill from there. Miss Granger nearly died facing off wizards over half her age! Though it was impressive that in spite of her youth she thought to silence the opposing wizard. Albus and his pack of sheep of course showed up to late!

Months Miss Granger spent healing, in agony. She would bear that scar for the rest of her life! Then came the revelation of the horocruxes, Tom Riddle's life story, and the hunt. But what angered Gellert the most is what happened in Malfoy Manor! Hors of torture and she WOULD NOT BREAK! A deep admiration and respect filled Gellert for the girl. And a protective need as well!

"Never again, dear girl. NEVER AGAIN!" He vowed. He saw the Battle of Hogwarts and the death of Harry Potter. A grief struck him. Such potential lost! He took the third vial next. Ron, the redhead, fearing for the life of his remaining family made a bargain with Riddle. The location for the Heads of the Resistance for his little sister's life. It had broken any friendship Miss Granger still had with the boy.

A year on the run followed. Miss Granger, alone and out numbered snapped. She heard rumors of a time turner in the ruins of Malfoy Manor and took the risk. It was there she made her first penseive vial and the beginnings of an idea began to form. He saw her arrival to Nuremgard. Her motives to him as clear now as the day.

The last vial showed months of research on him. Her shifting towards his ideas and thoughts on why in her timeline he had lost. Sublty of a brick through a window indeed! That had made him chuckle. All this showed she was an powerful witch warrior, willing to use any means nessecery to achieve her ends, with a great mind, analytical and logical.

He pulled out of the penseive for the last time and undid the body bind. "Well Miss Granger, you really did crawl through Hell didn't you?" His gaze softened on her. He moved back into her space. "One last thing, my jem. Take this." he handed her the veritaserum. She returned his gaze with a loaded one of her own, taking the potion from him. She took it and with a smirk said "Cheers mate!" holding it up in the air before downing it like a shot.

He knelt in front of her so they were eye level. "Is everything I saw true?" He asked. "Yes, all of it." She said sadly. " Will you ever betray me to Albus or any other law enforcement or leader?" He asked. "I will not and will take a wand oath with you to prevent it" she spoke. He sent her a soft smile. "Smart." He replied. "Will you keep all of my secrets, as you kept Harry Potter's?" he asked in a somber tone.

"I will not break Mr Grindlewald." the look she gave him sent chills down his spine. "Then stand with me, an equal, a friend, a servant to the Cause And I swear none of that will ever occur again. Join me and Mr Riddle will never rise to power and little Harry Potter will grow up without fear. Join me and I will always protect you, always come for you, give you aid and a shoulder to lean on." His Magick glowed around him, offering his oath to her.

She reached out and took it, their magic connecting and flowing through each other. Connecting them. "Now I've joined you, one small request. " she stated with a cheeky grin. "Oh what would that be?" He asked amused. "Miss Granger was my mother, sir. Call me Hermione." He let out a laugh. "Now that we are friends Hermione, do call me Gellert in private." She gave an answering grin.

"Now" he said pulling her into his chest, getting a second blush out of her "Lets get you home. Those shoes have to be killing you!" She laughed while they apparated back to Madam Blanche's. He let her go at the steps, kissing her hand in parting. "Till next time, Hermione." He said with a wink. "Till next time Percival" she replied.

Cast pick for Grindlewald will be revealed next chapter so get in your say!


	6. Muggle World Events

**Chapter 6: Muggle World Events**

 **Note: I decided against Skarsgard simply because I just can't see him as Grindlewald.**

 **Choices are:**

 **Colin Farrell with Johnny Depp as Graves**

 **Young Travis Fimmel. -look him up. You'll see what I mean!**

 **Voting is extended one more day.**

A week after Gellert's reveal, Hermione is working on a timeline for all major muggle world events. Gellert uses Madam Blanche's assumption that he wishes to court Hermione to his advantage.

 **Hermione's POV**

It had been a week since that rather intense meeting with Gellert. He had created a link between them somehow with their oath. How else could she explain that when he was not there she could feel his magic pulsing in time with hers? It had been distracting and she had a task to do if the Cause was going to have any organization at all. So she made herself some tea, took it to the drawing room, and pulled out a parchment and quill.

Gellert's visions were never precise, missing many details. So she was creating for him a timeline of all major muggle world events, so they knew what time frame they were looking at and where their people needed to be installed to exploit those events. In the Art of War it stated that every war was won or lost before the first blow was struck. They needed propaganda, photos, evidence that they were right.

She began with the nearest event.

 **Black Tuesday: October 24, 1929-**

The American Stocks crashed, destroying wealth over night and was the beginning of the Great Depression and end to the industrial age.

 **Adolf Hitler comes to power: January 30, 1933-**

The persecution of Jews begins. All must wear yellow Stars of David on their clothes to identify them. Moved to the ghettos.

 **Richard Chamberlain becomes Prime Minister to Britain: May 28, 1937-**

To appease Hitler so his war machine did not invade Britian he signed a peace treaty cedeing Chezoslavachia to him, directly opposite the advice of Sir Winston Churchill.

The timeline went on and she had to stop at several points. No one knew it but her grandparents had been in those Concentration Camps. Who knows how many relatives of hers had died! It was believed by many Grindlewald had allied with Hitler. Now she knew he used his troop movements to mask his own. Another if Dumbledore's lies.

She debated on just covering that era and the Manhattan Project or events to her time. As they planned to change so many events, those would likely change. But the question was, would the key players still be the same? Would Churchill, FDR and Stalin still start the Cold War? Or would they have accomplished their goals by then? She was starting to get a major headache just thinking about it all, her mind on overload.

If she even started cross referencing with major world wizarding events more than likely she end up with a full blown migraine! For the sake of her sanity and the ability to think, she decided to stop after she completed the timeline on the Manhattan Project. "It all started with Eistein's Theory of Relativity. Now when did that paper get published again?" She racked her brain searching for an answer.

So deep into her own thoughts she was that she never heard the door bell, or Madam Blanche invite in a guest. She had her head in her hands, considering banging her head multiple times into the table, when someone invaded her space. Male hands removed hers from her head and she nearly fell backwards in her chair, startled.

A now familiar chuckle echoed in her ears, righting her chair from behind before moving to be just over her shoulder. "Isn't this interesting!" he stated softly. Before Madam Blanche came in behind him he waved his hand over the paper till it looked like Arithmancy equations. She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow and was answered with a smirk.

"Its been brought to my attention that you have been at this all day and are in desperate need for a break and need to get out. Now that I see you, I can't say I disagree." Gellert said in an amused tone. Hermione groaned. "Damn that meddling busy body!" she protested, right before her stomach grumbled, reminding her that she hasn't ate.

"I see your stomach agrees with me." He rumbled right next to her ear. "Does the concept of personal space elude you Percival, or is it just me?" she shot back. A feminine chuckle was let out, signaling the presence of Madam Blanche in the room. "Ah to be young again! But seriously dear, it isn't healthy to be cooped up all day! Go get some sun on you face and some food in your belly. Enjoy the….scenery" her host stated looking to the disguised Gellert and then winking at her.

Hermione let out a long suffering sigh. "If I go will you all leave me in peace to finish this?" she asked. She really did need a break, not that she would admit that to either of them. And whether disguised as Percival or himself, Gellert WAS easy on the eyes. "We might be persuaded." Gellert stated. "Fine, but I'm going as is, under protest, and I need to get my coat." she replied. She got up before she saw that her coat had already been gathered and now Gellert had it in his hands.

"Allow me." He said. She shrugged and let him slide her coat on her. When his hands smoothed past the bare skin of her neck something shot down to her magical core causing her to look him in the eye. She knew he felt that! "Come on, let's get you fed." He said, pecking her cheek. Causing a thrice damned blush to cover her face that she couldn't hide no matter how much she wanted too!

He took her arm into his, interlocking them, and with Madam Blanche's words "have fun" echoing in her ears. They arrived in front of an upscale cafe called The Ephemeral Cat, a hub for the wealthy magicals of the city. He kept his arm interlocked with hers as they made the front. "Ah, Director Graves! Your usual private room?" asked the majer'd. "If you would Michael. Party of 2 please." He nodded.

Michael snapped his fingers and then lead them up stairs and down the hall. Hermione entered into a lavishly decorated dining room with a smaller, more intimate dining table and a small love seat. Gellert actually took her coat and pulled out her chair for her, which touched her a little bit. It had been a long time since someone had done that for her. He sat down across from her and both were pored a glass of Sweet Red.

Having been given menus they ordered. Hermione went for the roasted duck seasoned with rosemary and topped with gravy with a side of vegetables. Gellert for Steak and mash potatoes. Michael left after. Gellert placed a silencing charm on the room and turned back to her. "The house elves will simply send the food with a snap and now we won't be disturbed. Now tell me Jem, what were you working on that almost had you damaging that lovely head?" he asked.

"A timeline. The Sight is unpredictable from my experience with it. Only bits and pieces are revealed. If we are going to do this right we need to be prepared for all outcomes, we need more than bits and pieces. I'm putting in order all the major muggle world events with dates so that we can use those events to our benefit. Issue being, how many events are going to be changed now? How far should U go...what if I miss something important!" She threw up her hands in the air in frustration and then let them fall to the table.

Gellert reached out, grabbed her right hand and started to rub calming circles into her palm. " Look at me Hermione." he said in a gentle tone. She continued to stare at her lap. She heard his chair move across the floor. His other hand cupped her chin. "Look at me." he commanded. "You've had to do everything alone for so long you have forgotten how and when to ask for help or even a sounding board. Now let me make myself quite clear." He moved closer still.

"You. Are. Not. Alone. Anymore." She could hear the weight behind each word. "Stop carrying all the weight by yourself! You don't need to!" And tears began to fill her eyes. Then he did the unexpected. He moved so close their knees were touching and pulled her in his arms. And God's she finally felt safe for the first time in years! "You are never going to be alone like that again. I won't allow it! He whispered in her ear before pecking her cheek.

They both moved back while she nodded, eyes still watery. There was a loud snap, and their meals appeared before them. He went back to his side and they both began to cut into their food. "Now, tell me about Black Tuesday." He said.


	7. Black Tuesday

**Chapter 7: Black Tuesday**

 **Note: The votes are in!**

 **Cast**

 **Grindlewald - Colin Farrell (a younger version than in Fantastic Beasts, mid thirties to Hermione's 21.)**

 **Graves- Johnny Depp**

 **Titus Malfoy- Charles Dance (Abraxas' father)**

 **Hermione Granger- Emma Watson**

 **More to come.**

Hermione explains Black Tuesday and The Great Depression. Together they look at the event in depth and discuss how it can be used to their advantage.

 **Hermione's POV**

The change in subject caused Hermione to relax. This is what she liked, facts, details! She took a bite of her duck, good enough that she had to suppress a moan at the taste. Gellert shot a smirk and knowing look at her, causing her to roll her eyes. She pulled to the forefront of her mind all she knew that led up to the crash and the failing attempts to fix it in the first few years. She took a long sip out of her Sweet Red.

"To understand what happens on Black Tuesday you need to know the state of financial affairs leading up to the time." she started. Gellert nodded, taking his own bite but full attention on her. "Have you ever heard the phrase ''buying on the margin' by muggles?" she asked him. "In passing, yes I've heard it. What does it mean?" he asked with interest.

"It means the potential investor for stocks does not have the full amount to purchase the stocks. So the broker lends them the money with the investor only putting down 10% of the cost for those stocks." She answered. " I can see how that is a potential recipe for disaster. But what caused the dominos to tip?" He asked. "A lot of factors actually." She started.

"Through out this decade, stocks are shown as having more value than what they actually are on the market. Two factors made this very clear. There is a climate change coming in that year. It affects agriculture the world over. A premature freeze kills off more crops than you can imagine. Agricultural products shoot up in price. With fewer able to buy, the less value in stocks for the companies that transport the goods." She stated.

"There was an over production in steel causing prices to drop, I'm sure you are getting the picture." She said. " Heavy financial mismanagement, not enough and then to much. I believe the same thing happened when JP Morgan first made a name for himself in this country." Gellert stated.

She gave him a shocked look. "The Titans of the Industrial Age were a fascination of mine. Building an Empire from nothing. Vanderbilt, Rockefeller, Carnagie, and Morgan are icons of their time dear." He stated. "Over production of steel and under production of agriculture. And then the stock ticker. That is the final nail in the coffin. The ticker could not keep up with all the sales. The banks spend thousands of dollars to keep the economy afloat. But by then the damage is done." she said.

"Fortunes lost over night. And consumer confidence destroyed. Companies crumbled, jobs were lost. Not even Franklin Delena Roosevelt's New Deal could fix the damage done in one day." She stated. "It was the Second World War that did." Gellert surmised. " Right in one. It also created a power vacuum in Germany. The Depression and the demoralizing terms of the Treaty of Versailles created an atmosphere of discontent." She stated.

"You see opportunity" he stated with a smirk. " My father use to say the best time to buy is when blood is in the water. We want a foothold in the muggle world and the Cause needs funding. Buy up all the stock in steel and wait and we sit on a potential goldmine." she answered. "It also kills two ducks with one stone." She followed.

"Show the lack in muggle resources to stave off such a disaster, and we become the Savior s of the World Economy, muggle and magical alike! And you doubted yourself!" He commented with a chuckle. "My brilliant Jem, never doubt yourself again! Albus will never see it coming till it's to late!" He stated, gazing at her with fondness.

" And muggle though he be, your father was a wise man. We shall do as he advised. I inherited a fortune and sat on it. After Black Tuesday I shall buy all the stock in steel." He said with a smile. "At rock bottom prices" she quipped back. "Even the magical world could use steel. We play this right and we have the monopoly in both the muggle and wizarding world." He said with a smirk.

She gave him a real smile. "Gods I never thought anyone could keep up with me till you" she said. "Who knows my Jem, perhaps all has happened as the Norn willed it." He answered. "The Norn?" she asked. "It appears I have much to teach you too." he replied.


	8. The Story of Harry Potter

**Chapter 8: The Story of Harry Potter**

After plotting with Hermione, Gellert asks about the story of Harry Potter. In asking, he looses what lingering respect he has left for Albus Dumbledore.

 **Gellert's POV**

His Jem was certainly highly intelligent, organized, and through! Lunch had been an eye opener, a glimpse into her thought process. It wasn't that different from his own. When plotting they practicly finished each other's sentences! Yet, there was a lingering question at the back of his mind. Actually a few. Who was Harry Potter? Why was he so important? And who was he to Hermione?

They had moved to the loveseat after lunch, drinking Sweet Red while discussing in depth how to acquire all the stock in US Steel. He turned to the lovely girl and decided to ask his question. Make his request as it were. " I must admit, I am rather curious after seeing your memories. Who was Harry Potter? Why was he so important?" He asked lounging yet subtly moving closer to her.

The abrupt question caught her off guard, causing her eyes to widen a fraction. "I saw your memories Jem. He was front and center in almost all of them." He remarked using a casual tone. She heaved a big sigh, her shoulders moved with it. The pain in her eyes was so raw that he had a strong urge to pull her in his arms and hold her. With great difficulty he restrained that urge.

"I guess you could say my whole life was centered around Harry after the troll incident." she stated, her eyes gaining a faraway look. He gave her an incouraging gesture to go on, leaning slightly forward. She reached for her wine glass, draining it. He took it from her and poured her another. She would more than likely need it.

"I suppose you could say it all started with a story of unrequited love and a prophecy. You see, Harry Potter's mother grew up with Serverus Snape. In their early years they were always together. In their teenage years, he fell for her completely. She was his whole world, but she did not feel the same for him. Thought of him more as family." she began.

He nodded for her to continue. "There was a incident where he called her a mudblood, causing a rift between them. One Snape could never repair. In spite of that, his all consuming love of her never faltered or changed. He became bitter when she married his bully and rival James Potter, and made the terrible mistake of joining Lord Voldemort. A mistake he regretted and continued to pay for the rest of his life." She continued.

"Fast forward a few years. Albus was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and was interviewing prospects for the newly vacated Divination Professor position. Sybil Trelawney was one of those prospects. Now understand, Trelawney was mostly hack. Constantly going on and on about ''The Third Eye' and predicting your most horrible death." she snorted in a unlady like manner that yet he found endearing.

"At the end of the interview however, she made one prophecy however that Albus was convinced was real. One about a child, born of parents who thrice defied him, born as the third month dies. That the boy would be marked as the Dark Lord's equal and that he would have a power the Dark Lord knows not. And neither could live till the other died. This prophecy matched two boys born that year. Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter."

Gellert nodded. It was starting to make sense now. "Snape just happened to be at Hogwarts that day and overheard the first part of the prophecy. He knew he would be rewarded by Voldemort and knew just what to ask for." she stated. "Lilly Potter's life to be spared." Gellert finished. "Poor fool." He stated sadly. Hermione nodded still lost in her memories.

" So he went to Voldemort and told him all he heard and the two boys it referred to, begging him to spare Lilly's life. The Dark Lord agreed to the request. Meanwhile, Albus had the Longbottoms and the Potter's go into hiding under Fedelis Charms after the prophecy was made. The Potters went to a little known cottage owned by James Potter called Godric's Hollow."

"Initially they thought to make Sirius Black the Secret Keeper, but Sirius, believing himself to be to obvious of a choice suggested another friend in his place, Peter Pettigrew." she spit the name out with such venom he was taken aback by it. He knew he wasn't going to like the next part. "Pettigrew betrayed the Potters and on October 31, 1981, Lord Voldemort came for the Potters."

"Snape, on the night he knew Voldemort meant to attack realized his mistake. He went to Albus and begged him to save Lilly's life. He made an unbreakable vow of loyalty and obediance to Albus. One Albus never failed to exploit!" she bit out, pure hatred in her voice. "Bastard created a loophole for himself. As long as he put in a token effort to save her, Snape would be bound to his vow to him!"

"Back to that night. Voldemort came to Godric's Hollow entirely unopposed. The wards quickly failed. And skilled wizard though James Potter was, he was no match for the Dark Lord. He went down as Lilly ran upstairs. Voldemort left nothing to chance He put up anti-separation wards on Godric's Hollow before he began the attack. There was no escape for Harry or Lilly."

"This is where it gets strange." she came back to herself, shooting a glance at him. He shot her a small smile. "Lilly begged for Harry's life, to take her instead of him. Voldemort tried to get her to step aside but Lilly refused. She turned her back on him and set Harry in his crib, taking the killing curse. Her sacrifice had unforseen consequences for Voldemort." she smirked.

"When he shot the same curse at Harry, it backfired, slamming into Voldemort. That made Harry the only wizard to ever survive the killing curse. He became from then on The Boy Who Lived." Now the boy's importance made sense to Gellert. But he was still curious. "Then how, in the name if the Gods did he end up with those awful muggles?!" he asked.

"That brings us to the conclusion of our tale." she began again. "Sirius was the first to get to Godric's Hollow. He found his best friends dead and Harry crying in his crib. He picked up Harry, only to find Ruebus Hagrid behind him. He told Sirius that he was there by orders from Dumbledore to take Harry somewhere safe. Trusting Albus, Sirius gave Harry to Hagrid."

"Now, Sirius knew who betrayed the Potters so he went after Pettigrew. But Peter was clever. Before shifting into his Animagus form, He accused Sirius as the betrayer. He cut off one of his fingers, blew up a bridge killing 13 muggles, and shifted into his rat form, earning Sirius 13 years in Azkaban without a trial." She stated. "Wait, Albus cast the Fedelis, he knew it was Pettigrew who was the Secret Keeper! You're telling me he never even tried to help Black?!" Gellert asked in complete shock.

"Never once did he come forward with that information. He condemned an innocent man to that hell hole." she answered. Something in Gellert shriveled up and died in Gellert at her words. Albus was not the man he thought he was. It was far worse than he ever imagined it was! Hermione sensing his sadness took his hand in hers and squeezed it in comfort. "I'm sorry Gellert. I'm sorry he's not the man you thought he was." He squeezed her hand back.

"I have a feeling it only gets worse. But please finish." he responded, leaving his hand in hers. "With Sirius in Azkaban there was no one to take in Harry. So when Hagrid took Harry to Albus, he left him on the doorstep of Lilly's sister, Petunia. And you know the rest." she finished. At the end of her tale, what lingering feelings of brotherhood and kinship with Albus he still had shriviled away and died and in its place was born a bitter hatred towards the man he once called brother.

"Gellert look at me." she stated while he drowned in his own emotions. "Look. !" she demanded more forcefully. He brought his gaze back to hers, haunted. She closed the gap between them pulling him into her arms. "You are not alone anymore either, you hear me! Never again! We will fix this!" He pulled her to him tight, his face in the crook of her neck. His anchor in the storm.

"Who was Harry to you, my Jem?" He asked whispering in her ear, trying to keep his emotions at bay. He heard her choke back a sob. "He was my brother." The weight behind her answer spoke volumes to Gellert. He nodded and they held each other for a long while. "We have each other and the Cause now." she mumbled. Something changed in Gellert at her words. He pulled back placing his hand on her cheek and gazing into her eyes.

She leaned into the touch, gazing back at him. "Yes, always. We always have each other now." He replied.


	9. Understanding

**Chapter 9: Understanding**

Knowing more of Harry Potter's and therefore Hermione's story Gellert begins to understand how important his Cause is. He must not falter or fail. And he now feels closer to his Jem in their shared Dream and pain then he ever did to Albus.

 **Gellert's POV**

They talked into the early hours of the evening. Hermione had him rolling at her childhood antics involving accidental magic. "I bet you looked so smug too, holding that cookie jar!" he stated, still laughing. "My cookies!" she stated, causing him to laugh again. Gellert hadn't laughed that much in years! He could just picture small Hermione, glaring at anyone who tried to take her cookies.

"Just for that, no cookies for you Gell!" she stated. He smirked at the nickname. "What ever you say my Jem." He replied. They had finished the last of the Red Wine when she suddenly stopped. He sobered immediately. "What is it?" he asked. "We've been here quite a while now." she stated. "Yes, I suppose we have." he replied, not exactly wanting to leave yet.

She gave him a knowing look, getting up from the sofa. "And you have a job to go to tomorrow." she narrowed her eyes at him. Gellert heaved a long suffering sigh. "Oh if I must!" he answered. She held a hand out expectantly and he took it, allowing her to pull him up. "As you paid the bill, will you escort a lady back home?" she asked, offering her arm. "As a gentleman, of course I will." he shot smiling at her.

The smile she sent back went straight to his heart and lodged there. He would think on that later. He inter locked their arms and apparated them back to the front of Madam Blanche's. Gellert pulled her into a tight embrace, linking his arms around her. A pulled back a little, looking her in the eyes. "Look after yourself, I'll be back soon." he said. She nodded and he pulled her in again, leaving a lingering kiss to her forehead then brushing back her hair behind her ear. "And you, you be safe!" she demanded. "I will" he swore.

Before they parted he grabbed her wrist causing her to turn around. This time he kissed her palm with a loaded gaze, causing a blush that the street lamps couldn't hide. "Goodnight Hermione." he said letting her go. As they were in public she said "Goodnight Percival." They smiled at each other before going their separate ways.

He was still processing everything as he apprated back to Percival's place. So Albus' manipulations ran deeper than he ever imagined. And somehow he had got painted as the bad guy! His defeat in her timeline had been what led Albus to power, were he adopted the guise of a doting grandfather and played it to perfection till Tom Riddle had come along to tear off his mask!

He had no doubt that he contributed to Riddle's fall. Probably never gave the boy A chance once he was sorted into Slitheryn. Prejudiced manipulative Bastard! "So you created your own monster who started a war and sent children to fight it for you, didn't you Albus!" he said aloud. No wonder Hermione had chose to come back and find himself, of all people!

Then there was the tragic tale of Serverus Snape. He found he understood the deeply bitter and broken Potions Master now. Albus had callously used Snape over and over again. Sending him back to Riddle to be tortured, tormented. To do unspeakable things to remain in the maniac's confidence. All while holding his guilt over the death of Lilly Potter over his head!

And poor Sirius Black, innocent and left to rot in that Hell on Earth that was Azkaban for 13 years! And for all of his manipulation and all his power, it was all for naught. Riddle won, and the Hell he created and blood he shed could all be laid at Albus' doorstep. Hermione decided to take matters into her own hands, to fix Albus' mistakes. To stop the wizarding race from slowly dwindling away into nothing.

She found out the truth about himself and what he meant to do. And now, they were both wizarding kind's chance to re-emerge and thrive once more. It broke his heart what she had gone through to bring her to this point. Countless brushes with death. Agonizing torture, her near rape. The terrible death of Harry Potter and heart wrenching grief that she still felt over it. Betrayed, abandoned, alone, yet still fighting!

"I will make your sacrifice worth it my Jem, I swear it! We will make a world worthy of you and Harry Potter! And we will cut Albus off at the knees before he causes any harm." he declared to an empty room. He down on his couch, deep in thought. Her economic takeover of the steel industry had merit, but with the booming automotive industry it would also be prudent to buy up stock in the lucrative oil industry as well.

Doing so would put them on the cutting edge of the world economy. Provide countless well paying jobs to many penniless and desperate muggles. It would also be a doubt of information for what was going on at any given time in the world. Not to mention muggle economics would be one thing Albus would never see coming! It was a brilliant idea.

The kind of idea he never would have come up with on his own! It would blindside their opponents and give them standing in world affairs, both muggle and wizarding world alike. It would make them a force to be reckoned with before Albus saw them coming and put them in the perfect place to start forging alliances with other wizarding governments!

"Gods, we can win this now!" the shock threw him. They would make REAL change! All because a girl from the 21st Century believed him enough to risk everything to come back in time for him! She had more faith in him then Albus ever did. And that faith was going to change the world! It was also more than that.

She understood him more than anyone ever had in his entire life! Deep down, where so few before had cared to look. She took him as he was and inspired a protectiveness, a loyalty, a admiration, and deep feelings he had yet to define inside him. He'd do anything for her. Kill to keep her safe if he had to. Then there was possesiveness towards her. He would never let anyone take her from him.

He would reign down Hell on anyone who tried.


	10. Strategic Job Hunting

**Chapter 10: Strategic Job Hunting**

Hermione, not one to sit at home, decides to go job hunting. While doing that she runs into Gellert, who insists she apply at MACUSA. He uses the fact it would be strategic to do so. Remembering that Scarmander would arrive in New York in 1926 she chooses to apply for a position in MACUSA's Regulation of Magical Creatures Division.

 **Hermione's POV**

Two days after her lunch with Gellert, one day after completing the timeline in regards to the Manhattan Project, Hermione was BORED! She had never been one to sit still or take handouts. She appreciated Gellert's gesture, and the fact that the man had more money than Jesus, but she preferred to make her own way!

So she made a cup of tea for herself and sat in the dining room, going over the Help Wanted Ads in the Magical Times newspaper. A few had popped out to her. A book store called The Mystical Sphinx looked promising! They needed a daytime counter person. Gaia's Primary School for Magicals was looking for a Teacher's Assistant. She circled both of those.

Lady Adelaide's World of Chocolates was also hiring within walking distance of the Boarding House. Maybe not ideal, but a good place to hear the gossip around the city. She circled that one as well. The last one circled was The Nota Spiritus, a store for familiars. The subject of the bond between familiars and their owner had always fascinated her. "Definitely a possibility." she mumbled to herself.

After picking those four she had the daunting task of creating a resume. In this time she had no job history to lean back on or school transcripts to aid her. Thankfully, it had been Madam Blanche who came up with a solution. "If you insist on this foolishness, why not put down the Boarding House as your current employer? Its not like you haven't taken over all my accounting anyway!" she had stated to her with a wink.

And so after an hour, she was ready to take on Magical New York! She pulled her hair back into a tight French braid away from her face, put on light make up. She transfigured a blouse Madam Blanche blended her into a cream covered satin. It was long sleeved, a button down with pearl buttons. Next was a black pencil skirt, form fitting with a flared ruffle at the knees.

She put on Black mary jane pumps with a three inch heel with cream colored stockings. Then, for luck, she put on her silver heart locket that was her parent's last gift to her. She blinked back the tears at the thought of them And forced her thoughts back to the task at hand. She checked herself in the mirror and said to herself "It will do!"

She pulled out the one semi business black robe she had, no embleshment but for a slight flare at the hips. She made her way back down stairs and took the Help Wanted Ads portion of the newspaper and rolled it up. She then grabbed her beaded bag, transfiguring it to be the size of a small purse and placing in her completed resume. First up was Lady Adelaide's World of Chocolates, a block from the Boarding House.

It was a block away from the hidden Victorian house and it was a beautiful day in the city, so Hermione decided to walk, enjoy the sights and sounds of the City that Never Sleeps. She started to hum Frank Sinatra's New York, New York under her breath as she went. On 6th Street, under disguising charms and a muggle repelling ward was one of the most interesting sites in the city!

The shop was housed inside an old warehouse. The lighted sign more bright than a Christmas tree gone wrong! The lights also seemed to blink on and off in a pattern, almost like a strobe light. Looking at it was starting to give her a headache so she turned away and went through the entrance. She was created by the sight of multiple interlocking floors, stairs moving to accommodate shoppers.

There was a big sign, informing the shopper of what chocolate delicacy could be found on what floor and how to use the stairs. There were customers of all ages moving about. The first floor surrounded with multiple stands saling fudge and at least 10 different flavors of Hot Chocolate. There were multiple owls flying in and out of the building delivering packages.

She made herself focus and saw that her destination, the office was on the top floor. She made her way to the first staircase. Like the sign had indicated, she tapped the first step three times with her wand, took two steps and said clearly "the office!" To her shock the whole staircase floated, causing her to grip the rails to stay upright. The higher it floated the more uncomfortable it got!

She breathed a sigh of relief when she heard a click and the staircase connected with the top floor. Going to the left she found the office open. Upon entering the woman sitting at the desk did not instill much confidence in her chances! If someone cloned Umbridge, changed out kittens for puppies and draped her in all bright pastel blues, they would match the woman that sat before her!

It only went downhill from there! The insulting cow implied that if she had a husband at home she wouldn't need to work but that her unfortunate looks meant that would never be! She was fuming when she apparated out! Her magic crackling across her skin and causing her braid to frizz! " Bloody Blue Toad! Backward, simpering cow!" she expressed aloud. "How dare she say that! As though I need a man to look after me! The idea!" she went on.

She was so worked up she did not register her surroundings. Not until a familiar laugh could be heard. Right next to her, exiting the doorway of the Woolworth building, was Gellert. It was the lunch hour when he caught her. She groaned in annoyance as he made his way to her. "You look more wound up than a tinker toy! Calm down Jem. Your magic is all over the place!" he stated, moving to her right.

She took a slow, dreading breath. "How about you walk a gentleman to lunch and tell him what almost got you to her the entirety of Manhattan?" he offered, holding out his arm. His comment did get a small smile out if him and she needed to be in a more presentable mood to apply to the next prospect so she took his arm and linked it with hers. Her magic immediately calmed at contact, his magic smoothing over hers.

"Your nerves weren't doing much better I see" he stated with a teasing smile. "Would anyone miss Lady Adelaide if I killed her?" she asked. Gellert let out a loud laugh at that. "Now what in the world got you in her Blue Highness' presence?" he asked. "Looking for work, so I don't die from all the bloody boredom! Its been slowly driving me mad, not having something productive to do all day!" she stated.

"And you didn't think to ask for my help? I could have spared you a visit with the Queen of Puppies!" he stated. "No offence but you have thus far covered all my bills. I appreciate the gesture and know you can afford it but that's not the point. I am a perfectly healthy and capable young woman. I should be doing for myself! You have helped enough." she answered.

"I see your point. Its just I could use another inside person." he stated right as they reached Margery's Cafe, a small but lovely battery. His comment caught her attention. "I'm listening." she replied. "Good" he stated as he led her to the door. "Lets discuss it over lunch. I got a pick up order for two cucumber sandwiches, pickles, and some chips. Lets grab it and we will head for my office." he said.

She nodded and waited with him in line. About ten minutes later they were back out. Arms linked again he apparated them into his office. Hermione took the seat opposite him. "So another inside person inside MACUSA would be useful you say?" she asked after placing up a Mufflatio Charm on the door.

"Well, I AM only one man! It would be useful to have ears and eyes in one of the other departments than my own." he stated. They ate in silence a moment, Hermione deeply enjoying her sandwich. "Now this is wonderful cafe food!" she commented. "Indeed. A send in a order everyday." he replied. "I know that look, you have an idea." he read her face.

"In 1926 Newt Scarmander will be making quite the splash in New York. He will have a case with him, containing all sorts if magical creatures." she stated, starting on her chips. He eyes her with interest. "There is a misunderstanding between you and it leads to you being unveiled. As your troops had began their assaults at the beginning of that year, this series of events he starts off. Get a you arrested." She went on.

"Alright. And this plays in to wear you wish to apply I take it?" He asked. His gaze curious. "It does indeed. If I am placed in the Department of Regulation of Magical Creatures, I will know the moment that suit case is opened! And as a bonus, no more boredom and I'll be in a job I actually care about." she stated. He gave her a thoughtful gaze. "Leave your resume with me. I'll have you placed there and we will be ready!"he said. After that they finished lunch. She had a great time, discussing magical theory and physics with him.

Before she left she pulled him up and into a tight hug. "Thank you Gell!" she said. He kissed her forehead and pulled back to look at her. "Anything for you, my Jem." He said. She blushed which caused him to smile. They let go and he said "Be safe!" She gave him a smirk and mischievous glance before stating back to him "Always!"


	11. MACUSA's Yule Ball Announcement

**Chapter 11: MACUSA's Annual Yule Ball**

A month after meeting and deeply connecting to Hermione and three weeks into her employment MACUSA announces their annual Yule Ball. Gellert saves Hermione from an unsavory date. Things begin to change for Hermione and Gellert.

 **Gellert's POV**

It had now been a month since Gellert met Hermione. In that short time he grew closer to her than anyone in his whole life! His day would not go right till he caught glimpses of her at work. He often had lunch ordered for her and ate with her in her office. He found that often when she researched she forgot to eat otherwise. It took her a month to get back to a healthy weight, he couldn't have her drop down again!

Often they would speak of what they found out on the stocks they meant to acquire. More often than not The Wallstreet Journal sat next to her Magical Times newspaper, often with circles around information she thought important. During these encounters he found out a lot about Hermione Granger.

She preferred tea but would drink coffee when upset. Her favorite color was red, which she wore often. She was incredibly passionate in all she did. She had a fiery temper and a mean right hook. Her loyalty knew no limits. And she was painfully beautiful but never saw it!

Books were both a means of escape and a means for her to make sense out if a nonsensical world. She was terrifyingly organized. Powerful too, she could be a force to be reckoned with if she truly learned to harness all the power packed into her small frame.

He often thought the boys of her time had to be completely blind to not notice her. He couldn't not notice her! Couldn't not be possesive over her. He couldn't count how many times now he had to warn his fellow wizards away! Yet, one wizard remained persistent.

His name was Gavin Knowles, a cocky man with an athlete's build. He had Sandy Brown hair and near black eyes. Eyes he had set on his Jem from her first day at MACUSA. He constantly invaded her space and showed up in her office unannounced. She had complained about him more than once.

"Its like its a bloody game with him! Saying no just spurs him on! If he doesn't stop I'm going to hex his bits off!" she said after one encounter. She had been so angry that her magic flared and caused a vase to explode. At the time he had been amused. Now it grated on his nerves more everyday!

He didn't like him in her space, eyeing her like a piece of meat! The way Gavin's eyes would linger on her backside. Gellert wasn't a good man. It took all his willpower not to break every bone in the man's body, repair him, and then repeat!

Warning bells went off when he saw the fliers go up for the annual MACUSA Yule Ball. It was the biggest event of the year, one all employees were expected to attend. And he just knew that B astard would use it as an excuse to get near her! It was infuriating! He didn't deserve to breathe the same air as her!

Gellert made a bee line for her office. He wasn't giving Gavin the chance! Seeing the look on his face his colleagues wisely stepped out of his way as he made his way there. His rage grew at the thought of Gavin in her space, Gavin touching her!

Her door was open when he got there. What he saw and heard had him seeing red! "Oh come on doll! You should feel honored! I could have any bird here, yet I'm asking you! Its not like anyone else is asking!" he heard him say as Gavin moved, putting a hand on her leg and leaning in.

"That's because someone already asked and I said yes! Now remove your hand you slime prat! Before I cut it off and hex it so it can't be replaced!" she growled with such furosity it made him proud. Gavin simply smirked and leaned in closer. "Now doll" he purred "We both know that's a lie. I can think of much better uses for that mouth" and that did it! Gellert had seen enough.

"I would do as the lady says, Mr Knowles." he crawled causing the man to look up in shock. "She is really terrifying when she wants to be. And you shouldn't go around calling young ladies liars. Its poor form! If you must know, I asked Miss Granger and she said yes." He finished.

Pure fury flowed through him seeing Gavin's hand still on her leg. Hermione turned to Gavin with a smug look on her face. "You see Gavin?" she patted his hand in fake sympathy. "I'm quite capable of finding a date on my own! But thank you for the thought!" She stated. Gellert smirked evilly at him. "You run along now." he added.

Gavin almost tripped moving away from her. Before he could get out the door Gellert grabbed the lapels of his coat. "I warned you to stay away from her." He stared deeply into Gavin's eyes. "If you show up unwanted and unannounced to her office, speak to her" he pulled him closer "touch her or so much as look in her general direction I WILL kill you! And Mr Knowles, I promise, no one would ever find the body! Now do I make myself clear?" he threatened. Pure terror was in those near black eyes.

"Good! Don't let me find you in here ever again!" Gellert smirked as the man ran out. Looking back at his Jem he could see the relief in her eyes. Then panic. He moved further in the room. "Did I just agree to be your date?" she asked. "Not yet, I haven't asked." He smirked playfully, moving into her space.

She gave him a nervous smile, a fetching blush forming in her cheeks. He knelt down to be eye level with her. Oh how he wanted her to say yes! To not have to have an excuse to touch her. A realization dawned on him. "Gods, I have it bad for her!" And then… "words Gellert, speak words!" He demanded internally.

He took her hand. "Will you go to the ball with me as my date, my beautiful Jem. She gave him that blindingly beautiful smile of hers. "Of course I will." she answered. To his shock she pulled him in and pecked him on the lips. It was just a peck but it set his blood on fire! He moved close to her ear. "Next time we do that I'll be sure to be wearing my true face, my Jem." His voice was husky, rough.

He now knew one more thing about Hermione Granger. She was his!


	12. The Pink Dress

**Chapter 12: The Pink Dress**

If Gellert thought he had it bad before, his possesiveness and need for Hermione rises to brand new heights when he takes Hermione to MACUSA's Annual Yule Ball. As Madam Blanche had hoped. *wink, bless her shipping heart*

 **Cast**

 **Madam Blanche: Cate Blanchett**

 **Hermione Granger: Emma Watson**

 **Gellert Grindlewald: Colin Farrell**

 **Percival Graves: Johnny Depp**

 **Hermione's POV**

The moment she told Madam Blanche she was going to the Yule Ball with Percival everything went down hill! She had been dragged all over the wizarding upper east side if New York City! She could swear she heard the woman in her head sometimes!

"To gaudy, to suggestive, gods is that what they are calling dress robes these days, to shapeless, to short, are you trying to blind the girl!" now ran in an intimate loop in her head! She had a full month to prepare and the infernal woman acted like it was only days!

She could teach Narcissa Malfoy a thing or two! Gell even commented on it. "Why do you look like you're being marched to your doom? Aren't you just going home?" he had asked. "You remember Molly Weasley and Narcissa Malfoy from my memories, right?" she had responded. He had nodded. Imagine they morphed into one woman and had you to play dress up with!" she commented. His shudder in response had been real enough!

For three long, terrifying weeks she had been poked, prodded, pinched and been fussed about before she met her breaking point! It had been on a Saturday, rainy, cold, and over all miserable! Her waist, which had received the most amount of abuse had been pinched again, causing a yelp.

"I appreciate the thought Blanche, I really do, but we have been to every single robe shop in New York and if I get pinched or poked ONE MORE TIME I will not be held responsible for my actions!" her famous temper flared, causing the fitter to flinch and Madam Blanche to smirk.

"Well, it does appear witch fashions aren't what they use to be, doesn't it?" she commented back, voice amused. Instantly Hermione was on her guard. "Can't I just wear the burgundy dress?" she tried, hoping to stop the madness. Madam Blanche had simply chuckled.

"Its a lovely dress, true. And is wonderful for having cocktails, but dear girl this is a ball! And not just any ball, the biggest of the year! The whole world will be seeing photographs! I'm sorry but a lovely little cocktail dress just isn't going to cut it. But don't you fret Hermione! I know just where to look!" Hermione groaned, silently asking Merlin, Morgana, the Founders and the Gods what she did to deserve this!

"Oh get over it! Its not often a grown woman gets to get dolled up and be a princess for a night! And don't forget who's arm you'll be on and who will all be there! If you want to move up in the world you need to look and act the part! Now grow up, stiffen that upper lip like Brits do and quit acting like I drop kicked your kneazle!" Madam Blanche had scolded her.

She had a point of course. So with a long sigh she let Madam Blanche back to the Upper East side for lunch. It was there she had told Hermione her idea and bloody Hell it was fabulous! Obviously wizarding fashion wasn't coming up to muster. So they were going to shop for a muggle ball gown!

When it came both to formal and nonformal wear Hermione had always preferred muggle wear. It was more comfortable and she had found memories of looking at the gowns in Vogue magazine with her mother. She had readily agreed to the new plan.

Wha proceeded after that felt like a dream! Legendary stores that her mother had gushed over when she was 7! They tried Macey's first, where Madam Blanche had to keep snapping her fingers to get her attention! She couldn't help it! Macey's was such a large part of history, of the coming of the modern world!

Stepping inside, it was like she was becoming a small part of that history and it filled her with awe. She didn't even Ming the over 30 ball gowns Madam Blanche made her model before passing judgement. Unfortunately none of them worked.

Lord and Taylor had the middle aged brunette utturing obscenities under her breath. "Gods, why does everything have to be covered in sequins?! Its beyond tacky! Are they trying to make every woman look like a street walker?! But what can I expect from MEN making clothing for women! Scoundrels and Horn Dogs is what they are!" Madam Blanche had fumed.

It was at Saks 5th Ave that they found the dress of Hermione's dreams! It was the 10th dress and she had about been ready to give up and offer to transfigured something when a triumphant "AHA" was heard from the other side of the fitting room door. Passed over her soar was the most elegant, sophisticated and beautiful gown Hermione ever seen!

It was made out of pale pink satin with a same colored overlay. Near the neck it was shear before it went up her neck with the pink lace swirled around to the back of her neck. It was short sleeved, pink lace flaring out from the shoulders. White gem stones glittering from the lace near her throat, breasts, sleeves and below her back, just before the lace split to show the satin underneath.

It flared from the knee caps, form fitting from above. It fit like a dream! With it came a pair of satin gloves of the same color that reached to her elbows. She knew without a doubt that this was the one! She came out of the dressing room and Madam Blanche haves a stunned gasp. She came up to her right had and spun Hermione around causing her to laugh.

"Oh sweetheart this is it! This is the one!" Madam Blanche stated. When she balked at the price Madam Blanche smirked. "Darling girl I'm loaded! Just consider it an investment." she stated giving Hermione a wink and paying before she could protest.

She got more and more nervous as the night approached. She litterally got a headache thinking about how to her hair! She never in a million years thought that something like that would become so important! It did, because to her own embarrassment she wanted Gell to think she was beautiful! It wasn't just to impress the high ranking of her people that would be there.

"You let me worry about that sweetheart! You just enjoy the thought of being the envy if every witch in the room, in that dress, in Percival's gorgeous arms!" Madam Blanche had commented with a wink. Hermione had raised an eyebrow. "What? I may be getting on in years but I'm not blind or dead! He is beyond handsome and you know it!" she had stated with a smirk.

She did know it. Both in his borrowed form and his real one Gell was beyond striking! Men that beautiful shouldn't exist or be legal! She could only hope she made a decent effort to look like she belonged on his arm!

She was a nervous wreck the night of the ball! In spite if the etiquette lessons her mother had drilled into her since she was young she had never been a social butterfly! Blend in, yes. And she was about to be on display!

Madam Blanche had made her way upstairs. "Dear girl stop your fretting!" she had taken Hermione's face in her hands. You are a beautiful, strong, capable young woman and you are going to show those stuck up self important imbeciles how incredible you are! Now chin up! And get in that chair, we are all most done!" something in her took root at those words.

She regained her backbone and her nervousness was replaced with determination. Madam Blanche transformed her face, choosing a bold Smokey eye look that strangely complimented her dress. She went light with the blush and painted her lips a pale pink.

She went to work on her hair, charming it into cascading waves and moving the length to move over her right shoulder. She pulled out a diamond barette that took the firm if a ladies fan, using it to pin her hair on the left to keep those waves on right shoulder. Under her floor length dress she wore pale pink ballerina flats.

In front of a full length mirror she couldn't recognise herself! She looked like a princess but modern, sophisticated, sexy! She placed diamond studs in her ears, shocked at the transformation! Madam Blanche called from downstairs. She took a deep breath, calming her speeding heart. Slowly she made her way downstairs.

Her heart jumped in her throat upon the very heated gaze Gell gave her when he saw her. And she couldn't look away! That tux showed off his frame in a way that should be indecent! His hair was loose, framing his face. He was clean shaven and she knew that without his glamour she wouldn't be able to speak.

She glided down to him reaching the foot of the stairs. He embraced her and whispered in her ear "To think the most beautiful woman in the room will be in my arms!" his words sent a jolt of realization through her. "Oh bloody Hell! I got it bad! But look at him! Sex on legs he is!" she thought internally.

They parted as she gave him a smirk. He took her hand, kissed it with a wicked little wink before pinning a red rose, matching the one on the lapel of his black tux near her left shoulder. She could literally FEEL Madam Blanche smirking at them before she looked right, towards the door way.

"I do hope you two don't get up to any trouble tonight! Try to keep your head! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Madam Blanche quipped. Gell interlinked their arms and gave Madam Blanche a positively wicked smile. "Come now Blanche, we both know there is very little you wouldn't do!" he said back. A wicked laugh came out of her.

"True enough. Just keep the brutes at bay won't you? And have fun!" Madam Blanche stated. Gell gave her a slight bow before pulling Hermione closer and apparated them out. When they arrived, Hermione gasped in shock. She barely recognized the place! Ice statues were everywhere, depicting gods of Norse antiquity.

She if course knew that Yule celebrated Odin, the All Father and King of the Gods in Norse mythology. The building was decorated to look like the Asgarduan court with its many tiers, the walls golden and beautiful waterfalls charmed as though they were all around them! The ceiling was charmed into the night sky, the bright silver moon light and floating candles lighting the room.

"Wow!" She said in awe. So taken she was by the scenery she almost gasped when Gell spoke in her ear. "Surprisingly, America has many who follow the Old Faiths of the world. Each solstice there is a ball And each one. celebrates a different Faith." She gave him a look. "Impressive!" she stated.

"Come on, we have to go show ourselves and be announced." he said. She jerked back and eyeballs him. "Announced?!" She asked with a hint of the internal panic she felt in her face. He began to rub calming circles into her palm. "Its alright, breathe. Its a official, government ball, my Jem. Its just politics. Besides, now is as good a time as any to get use to these things".


	13. A Night in Asgard

**Chapter 13: A Night in Asgard**

Hermione plunges headfirst into wizarding politics, starting a tenative alliance with Titus Malfoy who is in the States for business. While plotting on how to get Hermione on her own, Gellert's possesive streak boils over when Gavin corners her and gropes her.

 **Cast:**

 **Titus Malfoy: Charles Dance**

 **Gavin Knowles: Nathaniel Buzolic**

 **Hermione Granger: Emma Watson**

 **Gellert Grindlewald: Colin Farrell**

 **Percival Graves: Johnny Depp**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche and this plot line.**

 **Hermione's POV**

As Gell led her towards a replica of the Bifrost Bridge and the line forming with the other arrivals she felt a shift in him. His magic suddenly was tightly coiled around him, His jaw clenched, and he let go of her arm, resting his around her hips. It was a possesive gesture, one that usually would make her angry.

However, seeing the longing looks other women sent him and the glares they gave her made her feel a little possesive herself! One woman in the line had the audacity to pull down her already plunging neckline and wink at him in front of her!

When she greeted Hermione she pulled close to the blonde bimbo's ear. "If I were you, Iris, I'd keep my eyes on my own date. Because if you look at mine like that one more time or try to touch him again, I'll gouge yours out and wear them for earrings!" she threatened.

Iris just smirked at her, moving along. "That was a little possesive, my Jem." He smirked at her approvingly a glint in his eye that made her legs a little weak for a moment. "I once kept a unregistered Animagus in a jar for over a month just because she wrote lies about me and my friends. Of course I'm possesive!" she huffed. "And violent, and ruthless, perfect." He whispered in her ear.

"Didn't you say we need to focus tonight?!" she shot back. "That's a little difficult with you in that dress!" he confessed. She felt a deep sense of feminine pride at that comment. "Well, thank you but it's almost our turn." she responded with a slight blush. He smiled back at her. "Well then, time to play the game!" And they walked up onto the platform.

"Announcing Director Percival Graves, Head of Law Enforcement and Security for the Magical Congress of the United States and Undersecretary Hermione Granger of the Regulation of Magical Creatures Division!" At their que, Gell let go of her hip and held out his arm and gave her a slight bow. She answered with a curtsey and took it, suddenly deeply grateful she didn't have on heels!

She glided down the bridge with Gell and they were met by a waiter at the bottom. A highly decorated Viking themed long table was there. To her shock they were led to the right hand side of Madam President Picquery herself! Gell took the President's offered hand and kissed the back of it.

"Madam President, an honor as always." he stated. Multiple flashes of cameras went off. "Director Graves, Undersecretary Granger, welcome! Have a seat!" President Picquery stated with a smile, gesturing to the seats on her right. It was a place of honor, Hermione noted, and a powerful political gesture made by the Madam President to have placed them there.

She was making a statement. But what that statement meant was lost on Hermione. "Thank you Madam President." she replied, giving her a curtsey before sitting down. Gell bowed. They both turned in their seats back to the replica of the Bifrost to note who else who might be useful was there.

"Liason to the No Maj President of the United States Gavin Knowles and his secretary Miss Amelia Dunheardt." came an announcement. Hermione grabbed Gell's hand under the table trying to keep him calm as he engaged murdering Gavin with his eyes. They were pitch black in their fury, and gave Hermione a glimpse of the Gellert Dumbledore feared. That look sent chills down her spine!

"Not here, Gell!" she urgently whispered in his ear as Gavin swaggered over to them. "Soon!" he whispered back darkly. Gavin gave an exaggerated, almost mocking bow to the Madam President while his date politely curtseyed, looking to all the world as if she wanted to be anywhere but where she was at the moment. Hermione felt sympathy for her.

If SHE had been forced to be Gavin's date, she would rather be anywhere else too! Something about the wizard set alarm bells off in her head. Something dark and twisted that reminded her all to much of Fenrir Greyback. His position in MACUSA gave him a great deal of power. A fact he constantly reminded her of.

Handsome as he was, he made her skin crawl, made her feel dirty. "Madam President, gorgeous as always! Merry Yule!" Gavin began to lay on the charm, playing is bad boy persona to the hilt for the cameras, making sure they caught him winking at her. President Picquery chuckled indulgently. "Merry Yule you scoundrel! Come, sit next to me." she replied looking at Gavin with fondness in her eyes.

Hermione didn't like this! Not one bit! His gaze slid to her for the briefest moment, but what she saw sent a tidal wave of revulsion through her! She had to make sure to never be alone that night! Amelia sat next to him. With great effort, still holding Gell's hand, She turned back towards the front.

"Lord Titus Malfoy, Head of Malfoy Industries!" Hermione nearly choked in shock. In the previous timeline Titus Malfoy did not publicly support Gellert, But privately arranged supplies for his troops in Europe and sent him information from The Ministry of Magic. Though prejudiced as the rest of the family he felt it prudent to first do away with the Statute and handle the muggles first before purifying the bloodlines.

Hermione hated everything he stood for, but this was a rare opportunity. Lord Malfoy had the money and the power to help them in a way very few families could. His influence was spread throughout the Western World, more than likely, they were going to need him!

She watched him close as he made his way over to the Madam President. "Good evening and Happy Yule Madam President." he drawled, his face a perfect mask. Lord Titus put his son and grandson to shame! His greying platinum hair was cut short. His face severe instead of beautiful. His grey eyes were colder than ice and more calculating than anyone she ever met!

His robes screamed wealth, made of black velvet and form fitting with green trim and he had a silver snake head cane with emerald stones for eyes. "Merry Yule Lord Malfoy. I'm glad you could take the time to join us." President Picquery's voice stated nuetrally. "My business here is almost concluded, but one must never miss the opportunity for new business, Madam President." he stated coolly.

Even his voice was cold! "Indeed! Enjoy your night!" the President responded. Hermione made sure to note where he sat. The announcements went on, and after the longest hour of Hermione's life, finally everyone was seated. All the giblets began to fill with Spiced Mead.

The President stood and raised a glass. "Friends, allies, well wishers, I welcome you all to our Annual Yule Ball!" she started. There was thunderous applause and several flashes from cameras. The press recording everything they could. The President smiled and held up her left hand for silence.

"This year hasn't always been easy. Many have sought against our ways. We've had many close calls in regards to the Statute! But do to the dedication of our Law Enforcement all those situations were dealt with and our country kept safe! Director Graves, Aurors, please stand and be recognised!" she went on.

Hermione bit back a laugh as Gell was forced to stand for "Defending the Statute of Secrecy". The crowd gave them a loud ovation. All applauded she noted, but Gavin. That uneasy feeling came back. "Now, due to their hard work we are safer than ever. We can look forward to the New Year without fear! May you all flourish and grow and the Gods bless you all!" she finished.

With that she drained her glass, everyone following suit. Hermione's mead tasted a little off, like someone added to much honey. She shrugged it off as the food appeared. There was ham, roasted duck, and Turkey with mashed potatoes, vegetables and shrimp cocktails.

She loaded her plate as Gell did the same. "Many of the politicians will try to get you to drink and get you to promise favors, so watch your glass." he warned her. She nodded in response. It happened enough with the Ministry. She was pretty sure that was how the Minister found himself in Lucius Malfoy's back pocket.

Towards the end of the meal a jazz band began to play. Gell stood up and with a smile asked "May I have this dance?" Hermione blushed but gave him her hand. "Certainly, Percival!" she said. He led her to the dance floor. Gavin's eyes locked on her.

A slow song started, and Gell pulled her close. "I don't like how he looks at you! It isn't right!" he told her, his hold on her waist grew tighter, possessive. "I know. I don't like it either. But he is a powerful public figure and there are cameras everywhere! We will have to deal with him at some point, but not tonight!" she said back.

"Now, I want to talk to you about Lord Malfoy." she spoke. That caught his attention. "He has influence in every magical government in the Western World." Gell stated. "That's not the most interesting thing about him though." Hermione replied. Gell dipped her and brought her close again.

"Malfoy Industries is an international juggernaut with offices in nearly every country in the world, including China and Japan! He has the ability to move product to anywhere in the world. We look to basically launch a hostile takeover of the steel and oil industries. Surely you see where I'm going with this." She stated.

"The steel yes. But most of the magical world doesn't drive." He stated. "No, but they do use kerosene lamps to light their homes. Or did you forget how Rockefeller first made his fortune?" She gave him a cheeky grin. "Gods we really are backwards! We are going to have to fix that, you and I" he stated.

She laughed. "We will conquer the issue of integrating modern technology and dragging our fellows kicking and screaming into the 20th Century later." she stated. "Lord Malfoy is to strategicly well placed to ignore. I don't like him, but we need him. So I shall simply have to make him an offer he can't refuse." she said.

"I can help with that. The only country Malfoy has failed to stretch to is Germany, where my House controls the market. Open to offer up that market for him with this." he put something in her hand. She stopped for a moment to look at it. "Your Heir Ring! If course!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled. "Go on now Jem. Snag him for us!" he said with a wink. The song was over and they bowed before she went off to find Lord Malfoy. As luck would have it he actually looked happy to see her! "Excuse me gentlemen but I promised the lovely Lady Granger a dance!" he stated. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him.

As soon as they moved past the men she said "a dance?" "Sounded swell at the time. Now tell me Madam Undersecretary, what can I do for you?" he asked. They began to dance. "Waisting pretty words on a mudblood my Lord?" she spit out. Lord Malfoy actually laughed.

"Oh come now! Surely you know not all muggleborn are created equal! There are the strong ones, like yourself, made by the Gods to bring new blood to an Old House and increase its powers. And then there are mudbloods. Hedge Wizards, Kitchen Witches with barely enough power to make a brew or cast a single spell." Hermione was pretty sure her jaw dropped.

"I can't say I ever thought of it that way." she finally said. " Its true dear" he stated. "Now what can I do for your House?" he asked. She showed him the ring and told him the plan. "Ambitious and intriguing, young lady. I will let Lord Grindlewald know my terms to this arrangement. Enjoy the party!" he said with a bow.

She felt a sense of triumph. Then an arm snaked around from behind. " Going so soon?" a voice asked. Hermione's blood froze. "Don't make a scene. Follow me." Gavin stated. Her feet moved without her willing them to a lonely hall. She couldn't stop them!

Gavin pinned her painfully to a wall. "Alright, I'm tired of playing games mudblood! I'm going to have you, here, now. And you'll beg me for more!" He whispered in her ear. Hermione shuddered but couldn't move! "That's more like it doll!" he stated. He squeezed her left breast painfully.

And then he was off her. "I warned you, Gavin! Crucio!" Gell whispered in his ear and began he o scream. "Silencio!" Gell cast. " I crafted a spell, just for you Gavin. Really you should be honored! Every time you think of her you will know this pain. And Gavin, there is no counter spell!" He said. He had Hermione in his arms soon after.

"My Jem!" he cast the counter curse. Hermione was shaken. "We're leaving. Hold on darling!"


	14. Take Me to Church

**Chapter 14: Take Me To Church**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, and Madam Blanche as well as this plot line.**

 **Now casting Dumbledore!**

 **Choices:**

 **James McAvoy**

 **Benedict Cumberbach**

 **Ewen McGregor**

 **Tom Hiddleston**

 **Discuss!**

After her brush with Gavin, Gellert takes Hermione back to his apartment and does more than make good on his promise. Their mysterious connection flares up and he comes to the conclusion that there was more than desperation in an impossible situation that came into play when she chose to go back in time.

 **Gellert's POV**

He was still fuming after gathering Hermione in his arms. That piece of filth TOUCHED HER! He dared to place his hands on HIS Jem! The overwhelming urge to kill was only put aside due to the need to get her out of there! This was the Second time she had almost been raped!

He wasn't finished with Gavin. Not at all! There was a part of Gellert that was as dark as Dumbledore feared. That had him push the limits of what was possible. A side that reveled in powerful dark magic. And Gavin was going to get to learn all about it!

He would relish in his pain! He took a breath. Now, though he had to take care of her so he lifted her up and came back to a stand, placing her back on her feet. Her fear had turned into venomous anger, her eyes blazing with unholy fire at Gavin. She shrugged Gellert off, stepped up to Gavin, and gave him a vicious kick to the groin that made him wince and then spat on him.

She gave Gellert a terrifying smile. "We can't have him go blabbing." She said, her deceptively calm voice sending chills down his spine. This was her ruthless, pragmatic side coming out to play And it Both chilled him and set his blood a flame. She was like a avenging Valkeryie! "No, I suppose we can't. Pity." he stated coldly.

He walked to Gavin's fallen form. Pulling him up by his hair Gellert put his wand in Gavin's face and obligated him. There was so much force used behind it he was sure Gavin now probably had brain damage. When he was done he turned back to her.

"We can't simply disappear. We have to take a proper leave or it will look bad." she said as he slid his arm around her waist. He sighed. "Its early too. We need a plausible excuse to leave now so we don't come off rude." he stated. His Jem suddenly got a mischievous glint in her eye.

"I know juuuustch the fing!" she stated leaning into him entirely, her movements over exaggerated as she slurred the words. Gellert took the hint and smirked. "Come on then, Light Weight let's get you home." he said chuckling at her antics.

He led her past the dance floor, her stumbling the whole way making him have to half carry her the whole way back to where the President sat. "Madam President, so sorry to have to go but I think I better get Miss Granger here safely home. She has done a little to much celebrating." he stated in an amused tone.

His Jem fake glared at him and hit his chest. "Ims jusch fiiiinne!" She protested prompting a chuckle out if the Madam President. "I think you are right! We'll miss you here Director. Be safe!" she commented with a indulgent smile. "I will! Come along Hermione, dear." He said. "Buuuttt I wanna danccceee!" She was heard commenting as they made their way to the floo.

He took a tight hold on her and flooded them to his place. Once there he busted out laughing. "Merlin's left saggy bullock witch! What was that!" he managed to get out. She gave a bow. "Thank you, thank you!" she stated. Then chuckled at herself. "I now know I can imitate a absolutely piss drunk Lavander Brown." she smirked.

After calming down he moved into her space, checking for injuries. When he found none he wasted no time pulling her into his arms. Gods, he never wanted to kill anyone more in his life than when he saw Gavin grope her! He took a few shallow breathes. He felt her moving her fingers up and down his spine in a soothing manner, taking some shallow breathes of her own.

"I could have killed him, you know. I would have, and enjoyed it! I don't like that he touched you! No one is allowed to touch you!" He got out, his grip on her tightening. He allowed his glamours to all slip. He was tired of being Graves. He was Gellert Grindlewald and he wanted to be himself with her.

"I know Gell, I know. I wanted him dead as well but look at me!" She demanded. He did. She gazed into his eyes, removing one hand to place on his cheek. "I'm right here! I'm safe! You saved me! Its ok. We are ok!" she said. The smile she gave was soft. And she was so beautiful. So painfully beautiful! And ruthless, and perfect and…

He closed what little distance was between them. "Mine!" he whispered into her lips before crashing his lips into hers. She melted into him, her body molding into his perfectly like she was made for him! His magic sang in his veins at every sigh, every touch.

He needed to taste her, to show her! His younger ran along her lower lip and she gasped he happily taking advantage and plunging in to explore. He kissed her like a man possessed! Like he was dieing of thirst and she his only salvation! Ands Gods her taste! Like the most sinful dark chocolate, more heady than good Fire Whiskey and a thousand times more intoxicating!

She tasted like fire and power too. The sum of all his desires and now he had tasted that fire he was never going to let her go! Her fingers were now in his hair and on the back of his neck. She returned his kiss with a passion that burned him! They pulled back to breathe.

She was staring at him with this look. Like she couldn't believe he was real! "Gods you are so beautiful Gell. It almost hurts to look at you!" She said, causing him to huskily chuckle. He rested his forehead on hers and ran his thumb along her lower lip, soothing it. " And you my Valkeryie, are the most beautiful woman I have ever met! My ruthless one, my warrior, my perfect one!" He responded.

With each word he felt the truth of it in his magic. Knew it in his core. Hermione Granger was his! She had always been his. It was never going to end any other way. Things had gone how they had to bring her to him! He knew this like he knew the sky was blue on a clear day, like he knew nifflers take shiny objects.

Looking in her eyes she knew it too. This time she kissed him! And he was drowning again, in her taste, her smell, her soft skin, the pulse of her powerful magic. She had jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. He placed his arms underneath her lucious ass, giving it a little squeeze before walking them back to the wall.

When her back hit the wall they parted just a moment. Looking in her eyes he knew she knew it too. "Beautiful Man! So strong, passionate, powerful, intelligent! You're so fucking perfect! Merlin, I could never want another man! Not when you exist!" she stated. A dark chuckle came out of him at her words. He moved further into her, molding her body even further into his.

He knew she could feel what she was doing to him, how hard he was. "And do you, my Jem? Do you want me? Here? Now?" He said beginning to open mouth kiss her throat and know playfully just behind her ear. She moaned at his attention. He could feel her hardened nipples under her dress and longed to run his younger across them.

"Gods, yes!" she got out, her voice husky with need. He smirked. He pulled back and looked at her. "You can have me now, always. All you have to do is…" he playfully nipped her right ear " say it! Say you will never let another man touch you. Say you are mine alone! Say it and you'll have me! Say it and I'll take you over and over. And Jem, I promise, you'll never want or need another man!

A hand came up to his cheek and hit him with a gaze of such longing his throat went dry! "But Gell, I'm already yours! I was yours before you found me. I never belonged with anyone else! No one else will touch me." she stated. Her gaze, though still heated, became nervous.

She licked her lips. "No one else ever has touched me." She said. A jolt of realization went through Gellert! She was untouched! No man had ever… He gave her a rare smile, one that now belonged to her. He heartedly kissed her again. "Good! No one else ever will!" He was so damn hungry for her, filled with need.

He felt her legs tighten around him and he placed his hands back on her ass, lifting her and bringing her back to her feet. He took her hand in his, leading her to his bedroom. She went to remove her dress but he was behind her in an instant. "No my love, let me." He said. His hands moved, sliding across the bare part of her back, causing goosebumps were they trailed to the back of her neck.

Slowly, teasingly, he undid the clasp. He removed the glamour on her body Wandlessly while he slipped the dress down to her hips, his lips sucking on her neck. He trailed the length of the purple scar with his fingers before gently turning her around.

He stared at her, stunned by her beauty. He crushed her body into his. "Beauty shouldn't hide. And you are so fucking beautiful!" He stated pulling down the dress the rest of the way. "And you have to many clothes on." She stated with a smirk. He felt a breeze and saw she had just magically removed his clothing. He chuckled darkly.

She stared at his naked form unable to look away. "Like what you see? He asked teasingly. "Merlin! You don't have a single flaw do you?!" She commented. He took her hand and pulled her back walking her backwards onto the bed. His satin wine colored sheets around her made her look like a goddess.

He crawled up her body kissing her deep. "Gell." she whispered. "Make love to me! Make me yours! I'm sure as bloody he'll going to make you mine!"


	15. The Musings of Albus Dumbledore

**Chapter 15: The Musings of Albus Dumbledore**

 **Note: Still casting for Dumbledore. Its now between a James McAvoy (Professor X- XMen Apocalypse) and Benedict Cumberlatch** **(I** **probably butchered his last name. Played Dr Strange)**

 **Discuss**

 **I do not own Harry Potter. I own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche and this plotline.**

At Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, who knew Director Graves in the past, puzzles at his behavior at the MACUSA Yule Ball. He senses something off and has a feeling that Hermione Granger was at the center of it!

 **Albus' POV**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was rarely shocked by anything. He ran a school that was sentient and kept its own secrets! But now he found himself simply at a loss, and he didn't like it!

A nagging feeling had started within him had started a month ago. Like something major had changed. But what?! Through his sources he knew his old friend Gellert Grindlewald had been gathering followers throughout Europe.

He had expected him to make some kind of move! Gellert had always believed that he who attacked first had the upper hand after all. Yet there had been nothing! Not a single attack in any muggle territory. No mass display of magic to blow the Statute of Secrecy up into the skies!

It was unlike Gellert to wait and watch! And the man wasn't dead. He would know. During that long ago summer they became blood brothers, he literally would have felt it! He didn't like to think about that time!

He had been young and foolish and Gellert had been beautiful and passionate, full a fire! He had fooled himself into believing they could ever be something! In time, Gellert began to scare him.

His friend began to delve into areas of magic that they had no business meddling with! Ancient Magic that their ancestors had wisely turned their backs on. That kind of magic always had a terrible price!

He had tried to reason with him. The magic he was playing with, the message he was preaching, the price was to high! If the muggles truly knew, they would be HUNTED once more! It was a Christian world out there now, and Christians would not tolerate them to exist!

Yet Gellert twisted his reasoning. "Exactly! We scampered and hid with our tails between our legs instead of standing together! We had the power and the numbers to drag them out of the Dark Ages but instead we closed ourselves off and we all paid the price! The Roman Catholic Church had a stranglehold on the Western World till the Enlightenment because of that!" he still remembered his words after all this time.

He knew Gellert would never walk away from this madness. His silence meant something. But what?! As Albus thought on all this drinking his morning tea an owl came through his window with the morning paper.

Albus was looking forward to the distraction. The MACUSA Annual Yule Ball had taken place last night, and Albus did deeply enjoy gossip! It was one of his guilty pleasures he couldn't help but indulge in once and a while.

The photo almost had him spitting out his morning tea!

 **Is Love in the Air for MACUSA's Director Graves? By Anora Quickloch**

Well readers, it was that time of year again and our dear friend Madam President Picquery invited us to cover MACUSA'S biggest event! As always our American cousins dazzled with the theme of Asgard and a well done Bifrost Bridge. But the biggest shock came from the notoriously handsome and MACUSA's most eligible bachelor, Director Percival Graves.

Now I don't need to tell you readers of how good a catch he would be! A self made man, Director Graves is the youngest Director of Law Enforcement in the world and a well known prodigee at his job!

Many have voiced to us in the past that the distant Director Graves was married to his career and would likely never settle down. Last night shocked the whole of MACUSA and this reporter!

For the first time since the Director started his career with the Magical Congress he did not arrive to the ball alone! A upcoming star in MACUSA, Undersecretary for the Regulation of Magical Creatures Hermione Granger made a splash on the Director's arm!

Many were shocked except for the Madam President who gave me the details! "Director Graves has had his eye on Miss Granger since she started here." she told this reporter.

Other co workers had things to add. "They always eat lunch together" Gia Ravenwolfe told me. " Always walking together in the halls. I never knew the Director knew how to smile." she told me.

Sounds love is in the air at MACUSA and this reporter congratulates the new power couple!

Albus stared at the paper in complete shock! He had been friends with Percival since his one year at Hogwarts on an exchange program! He was a brilliant man, with a mind for Arithmancy and a powerful dueler.

He was a very reserved, strict man. He kept himself always at arms length with a heavy dislike for being touched! He followed the rules like muggles obeyed the Ten Commandments! And yet…

Here was a photo. Percival dancing close with a lovely witch in his arms, spinning her around and smiling at her! Percival didn't know how to dance! Something was going on, he could just feel it!

Miss Hermione Granger was a new player, an unknown and he didn't like it! Whatever was happening she was at the center, he just knew it! "I think its time Percival and I have a chat." he thought to himself.

He had to get to the bottom of this, for Wizarding Kind's sake, for the Greater Good!


	16. Strings

**Chapter 16: Strings**

 **Note: This chapter is brought to you by inspiration from Avengers: Age of Ultron. Namely this quote. " You want to save the world, but you don't want it to change! You're all puppets covered in strings! Strings! Well there are no strings on me!" And when applied to Hermione:**

" **I had strings to hold me down.**

 **To make me fret, to make me frown.**

 **I had strings, but now I'm free!**

 **There are no strings on me!" - Pinocchio**

Gellert receives Albus' owl to Percival and arranges for Percival and him to switch places for the meeting. At the meeting Hermione confronts Albus.

 **Gellert's POV**

It had been the might of his life, him with his Jem in his arms! He woke the next morning to her note. He chuckled at her terminology. " Walk of Shame" indeed! Still, Blanche would have skinned him alive if she woke to Hermione still gone!

That woman could be terrifying when she wanted to be! He put his glamours back in place and dressed for the day. He was scrounging for his breakfast when he heard a tap at his window.

He looked up, seeing a plain barn owl. He let the little fellow in, curious. A letter with the Hogwarts seal was tied to its leg. The bird lifted its leg for him to untie it. "And just what business do you have with Cousin Percival, Albus?" he asked internally.

He opened the envelope, pulling out a letter and a copy of The Daily Prophet, causing Gellert to chuckle. "Poor Albus, feeling left out of the loop!" he said aloud. It was a good photo of him and Hermione. As it apparently riled up his old friend he was thought if sending Anora Quickbach a fruit basket!

He moved on to the letter.

 **Dear Percival,**

 **It appears with the burden of my new duties as Headmaster I've been neglecting my friends! An oversight that needs correcting! I was unaware you had been courting anyone!**

 **Miss Granger looks like a lovely lady! I should like to meet the witch who managed to catch your eye and its been to long since last we visited!**

 **I have business in New York on the 15th. I would like to treat you and Miss Granger to lunch! Please respond with the time.**

 **Cordially,**

 **Albus**

"This could be an issue. He'd know me in an instant and blow my cover! And I can't expose Hermione to exposure. But a refusal will make that meddling coot more suspicious! What to do…" he thought to himself.

Well, the risk was to great to refuse to meet with him. Who knew what spies he'd send to the area! No, he'd have to agree. He'd have to switch with his cousin. It was the only way he could pull it off without tipping off Albus.

He Wandlessly summoned parchment, ink, and a quill. First he had to coordinate thus with Percival.

 **Dear Cousin,**

 **You never told me you and Albus were friendly! It appears I and Miss Granger, who I told you of before, made quite a splash at this year's Yule Ball!**

 **We made The Prophet's front page! I am now courting Miss Granger as you guessed would happen. This leaves us in quite the situation.**

 **Albus wants to meet with you and Miss Granger. Albus will make me out the moment he sees me. We are going to have to swap a short time to pull this off.**

 **You and Miss Granger have to be believable Perce! Everything depends on it! I will inform her of course. And then you and I are going to talk about this lack in communication!**

 **Yours,**

 **Gellert**

He also sent another letter to Albus accepting. He would book his usual private room at The Ephemeral Cat for the occasion. He would have to talk to Hermione about this! That thought made him pinch the bridge of his nose.

Hopefully she could keep her temper in check! He knew that would be quite the task for her! He finished his breakfast and apparated to work. His last thoughts being "This will be interesting!"

 **Hermione's POV**

The only thing that kept her calm was that she had over two weeks to mentally prepare herself for this meeting! Damned Dumbledore just couldn't let things go! Had to know everything! "Manipulative B astard!" she thought to herself.

It had been a shock that Percival was Gellert's cousin! To make the ploy believable she and the real Director Graves had gotten to know each other through letters over the last few weeks.

She found him to be remarkably like Theodore Nott, her former study partner and only Slytheryn she actually got along with. He was extremely intelligent, an unofficial expert in wizarding law. His views on the Statute had changed during his time as an Auror.

He was a strict man, who sought the council if others rarely. He constantly observed others rather than engaging them. Yet he was also funny, insightful about the world around him. His Arithmancy skills were awe inspiring and his compassion for others matched her own.

He hated bullies, and suffered no fools. Yes, it would not be hard for Hermione to fake affection for the man! All this was at the front of her mind as she made herself a distraction so Gellert and Percival could do their switch.

To say she was nervous was an understatement! But, it was an emotion she could use to sell their ruse! Albus had no idea of Percival's connection to Gellert! He had no reason to expect that he had anything to do with him!

She felt a shift in her magic the moment the switch was made! The office door opened, and she was face to face with the real Percival. The change was subtle, so subtle that had she not known Gellert as she did she would not know the difference!

Percival's stance was more rigid, face more controlled than Gellert's. He was more formal than his cousin, an affect from working in government so long. Yet his smile was still charming and dark eyes inviting. She had a feeling they would be good friends!

He was a good catch! When this was all over she would look to setting him up! "Well met, Miss Granger!" he said with a slight bow. "Hermione. It would be odd if you are courting me and kept calling me Miss Granger." she said smiling.

" Of course! Are you readily darling?" he asked with a smirk. "Indeed!" she stated. Percival chivalrously offered his arm to her. She took it, going on her tip toes to kiss his cheek.

 **2 Hours Later**

Albus had been subtly provoking them. What he was trying to discern, she wasn't sure. "Still, its quite the record you have! Over 50 souls from all over the United States caught violating the Statute! Many just children." he stated casually to Percival.

" I don't always agree with the Statute Albus, but its the law! Though sometimes I wonder if it will one day change. After all, more muggleborn are born everyday. We can't stay a secret forever!" Percival stated, taking a sip of wine.

"And you Miss Granger?" he asked. Hermione carefully thought over her answer. "Mr. Dumbledore, you are one of those people who wish to save the world. I can see it in your eyes. Minor offenses against the Statute don't worry you. You worry that a true breach would destroy everything.

You and even the purebloods want to save our world, but you don't want it to change! And change is what makes the world go around! Yet you don't see it! You are all afraid, tangled up in strings, puppets to a system that has already begun to fail us." she answered.

Albus' full focus was now on her. She felt pressure in the back of her mind, meaning he was trying to break into her mind. She put up her walls. "Is that so Miss Granger?" he asked leaning forward.

She nodded. "But as for me, I see clearly. There are no strings on me."


	17. A Contest of Wills

**Chapter 17: A Contest of Wills**

 **Note: And….. James McAvoy is Albus! I do not own Harry Potter. I own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche, Anora Quickloch and this plotline.**

Hermione has caught Albus' interest. He now fears her as much as Gellert and tries to turn her. Hermione uses this to turn his focus off Gellert and on to her. Gellert doesn't like it but a contest of Wills has begun.

 **Hermione's POV**

She and Gell had argued for three days after that lunch. She had knowingly through down the gauntlet with Albus and had his eyes turned on her. Her "no strings" comment had provoked Albus but had another interesting affect.

The wizard prooved again and again in her former timeline that he couldn't resist a challenge. It paid a large part in the creation of the monster Tom Riddle became. The boy who saw through his mask.

He began to write to her. Trying to convince her that he was right even as he kept eyes trained on her. Eyes that were no longer on Gell and his movements, leaving him able to operate more freely.

Always the fan of a good debate and all to happy to put the meddling Headmaster in his place, Hermione rose to the challenge! And of course, did double duty in keeping Gell calm. Sometimes the man seem to forget she fought a damn war and turned over protective!

"Damn it Hermione! I know he was your Headmaster before! But you don't know him like I do! He plays more dirty than you realize! If he ever found out about us…. What you mean to me… Don't you see? That man his slipper than any snake and would use you against me! Its to dangerous!" Gell had said.

"Sooner or later we are going to have to confront him Gell! He isn't just going to step back and allow us to change everything he knows! He is going to fight us every step of the way, no matter his lingering feelings for you! He is to powerful a chess piece to leave on the board and we have the upper hand to neutralize his power base before he becomes a threat!" she had argued.

Albus feared her and her ideals, but underestimated her, as most the wizarding world did due to being muggleborn. She was not going to waste this opportunity! "I just want you safe! What if he takes you from me?! Don't you understand?! I'd burn this world to the ground to get you back!" he had stated.

It melted her heart, truly, but deeply annoyed her at the same time! "I know you would Gell, but I'm not some damsel in distress! I have fought an escalating war for over a decade! I've been tortured, starved, and on the run! Yet I'm still here! I didn't survive by being reckless or foolish! He is not going to take me from you!

Don't you see? This takes his eyes off you! I laid down a political challenge, which makes me seem the larger threat, especially with me inside MACUSA! We both know there will still be a fight on our hands. This allows your followers to move and recruit freely! The less eyes in them, the better!" she had said.

Gell hadn't liked it but eventually saw it her way. It was agreed that she would distract Dumbledore while he negotiated with Lord Titus Malfoy. Free to do as she liked, the letter campaign was in full swing. Bait and switch was now the name of the game!

Hermione dived in with gusto!

 **Dear Miss Granger,**

 **I fear you don't understand our world, or the danger it faces if the muggles find out about us! If their last war has taught me anything, its that their capacity for violence far outstrips our own!**

 **Millions of lives were lost! Cut short by war machines of unimaginable power! We are a small community of people. What can magic due against their numbers, their weapons?**

 **Long ago our people paid a terrible price for trying to help! Thousands of witches and wizards, tortured, burned, hanged all across the globe and it happened with only crude weapons on the muggles' side!**

 **What happens when those war machines are turned on us? How long do you think we could last against that? The Statute of Secrecy is the only thing that keeps us safe! Do not throw away our safety on the false idea that our magic could protect us!"**

 **Cordially,**

 **Albus**

 **Dear Albus,**

 **I maybe muggleborn but the violence and prejudice of which you speak is not something I'm unfamiliar with. I was born of the Jewish faith. And if we are talking history, lets talk!**

 **My people have been enslaved, hunted, tortured, and have been victims of more genocides than I care to count with no end in sight! Every major disaster since after the death of Jeshua has been blamed on us!**

 **So please refrain speaking to me as though I am some ignorant child! The truth is Albus, you and the magical community know nothing if war! Perhaps if you did, those war machines you speak of would never have come to be!**

 **You speak to me of the horrors of the last war. As though You have the right! The magical world did nothing as mine descended into madness and blood shed!**

 **People screaming, running for their lives! Sulfer and smoke all around us! Screaming engines in the air above us! Men fighting and dieing all around, gunshots in the thousands!**

 **Don't speak to me of the lives lost as though your hands are clean! All of this could have been stopped! But you would rather shut yourselves in and look away!**

 **You aren't protecting our kind by keeping them from the muggles Albus. You are helping cripple them! And when they find us again our blood too will be on your head.**

 **Cordially,**

 **Miss Granger**

 **Dear Miss Granger,**

 **What would you have us do? The numbers have never been in our favor! There are limits on what we are capable! We can't be everywhere at once!**

 **The Statute has kept us all in safety for over a thousand years! I admit the law is not perfect. It does put those like yourself at a steep disadvantage. But it also protects you too!**

 **Human nature has shown again and again two things. Jealousy makes monsters out of the best of us and people will always fear those who are different.**

 **Look to your American South for example. The United States engaged in a terrible Civil War over the slave question only a few decades ago. With your African Americans freed many thought things would change.**

 **The American government intervened in the South and look what has happened! Even in England we know about the lynching, the rapes, unlawful imprisonment! And those awful Jim Crow laws!**

 **Change in government will not change human nature to fear and attack what they don't understand. Our intervention would have done far more harm than good!**

 **We can not interfere with their world! To do so may destroy us all.**

 **Cordially,**

 **Albus**

 **Dear Albus,**

 **I should not be surprised you condone slavery or the subjugation of another race, seeing how you have no trouble using house elves for labor and them receiving not so much as a thank you in return!**

 **Just how long do you think African Americans will remain silent about their treatment? Anyone will only take such treatment for so long!**

 **Let me pose you a question. Who ultimately benefits from the Statute the most and who does it most hurt? As you stated, its been in place over a thousand years after all.**

 **Most of the Sacred 28 families can draw back their family trees to that time. Most of their ideas about muggles come from that time as well. The Statute gives them a false sense of power and superiority. It fuels fears about muggles and change. Is it any wonder they hate muggleborn?**

 **We bring in traditions, ways if thinking, technology they don't understand cause they haven't interacted with the rest of the world out there since The Dark Ages!**

 **So they use their wealth and power to push us out! Many of us have great difficulty remaining in the wizarding world after graduation! But for a lucky few we are reduced to sub par jobs if we remain at all!**

 **Which puts your Statute at risk again when we return to the muggle world. Which brings me full circle. My point mainly is this.**

 **We can shut ourselves in, but we can't keep the world shut out forever. Something has got to give. I'd rather that be on our terms, less we face far worse a war machine then the ones you are so afraid of.**

 **Cordially,**

 **Miss Granger**

 **Dear Miss Granger,**

 **Its quite the bleak picture you paint! Damned if we do and damned if we don't. The muggle world will not just bow down and let us takeover. Benign dictators are still dictators and they have a right to their freewill too!**

 **The way you put things has blood being shed either way. So again tell me what would you have us do? How are we to intervene? And what gives us the right?**

 **Cordially,**

 **Albus**

 **Dear Albus,**

 **As you pointed out, its human nature to fear change and those who are different. To succeed, change must be slow, done gradually, over time. Much like approaching a scared animal.**

 **Advance to much and they run or attack. Advance to little and you come up to late to be of any aid. So how do you approach?**

 **You take a non threatening stance and put out your hand. You move slowly. By the time you meet in the middle they no longer feel threatened and you can provide aid.**

 **A series of moves, done over time is how you do it.**

 **Cordially,**

 **Miss Granger**

In spite of the bitterness she felt towards him, she could see what drew Gell towards Albus in the first place. Though the seeds of the older callous Headmaster was there, there was also a undeniable charisma.

His arguments were well thought out and well worded. As a good Professor should, he got her to think. He provided guidance and direction to her when he didn't even realize it! If they wanted lasting change they could not just violently force it, she already knew that.

But the Long Game she had in mind had more smaller moving parts than she realized and it was Albus who brought it to her attention! It was ironic really. He was helping Gell realize his dream inspite if himself!

She still despised Albus, probably always would. She lived through Hell because of his fear and his numerous mistakes. But she still respected him.


	18. Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

**Chapter 18: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche and now introducing… Cara Berdau, Michael Grandstein, and Greta Downes!**

 **Cast:**

 **Albus Dumbledore: James McAvoy**

 **Cara Berdau: Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Titus Malfoy: Charles Dance**

 **Michael Grandstein: William Mosesely**

 **Greta Downes: Susan Sarandon**

 **Newton Scamander: Eddie Redmayne**

 **Porpatina Goldstein: Katherine Waterson**

 **Note: For the sake of this story Newt Scamander will arrive in New York on January 26, 1926.**

Lord Titus Malfoy, now allies with Gellert, leaks information about an unofficial visit to New York by a former student of Dumbledore's. Gellert now has his timetable to act in regards to Newton Scamander and Creedence Barebone. Knowing about Newt, Hermione keeps an eye on Porpatina Goldstein and waits for the inevitable chaos to ensue.

 **Lord Titus Malfoy**

 **Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Date: January 23, 1926**

Lord Titus Malfoy was walking the halls of his alma mater Hogwarts. It had been a long day! A meeting with the Board of Governors to deal with the fall out of Headmaster Dippett's sudden death and the missing 123,000.00 galleons from the school coffers made him long for a good, stiff drink!

Hours of listening to the rabble arguing would due that to any intelligent person! Not to mention Headmaster Dumbledore's constant prattle to any old family that would listen about the threat of Lord Grindlewald and the political threat of Miss Granger!

If only the poor bloke knew! That lovely young lady and Lord Grindlewald were miles ahead of the young Headmaster! When the time came, the poor fool would never know what hit him! And the House of Malfoy would reap the benefits of the New Order.

He found himself charmed by the young muggleborn. She was extremely intelligent, but also pragmatic. She had a mind for details and was a master of subtly, a good counter balance to the young Lord Grindlewald. She was also unusually powerful. She was what the old families referred to as ''Novus Sanguinus'.

Muggleborns born through the blessing of Magic to bring life and renewal to the Old Families and keep Magicals from dieing out. You could always tell them apart from true mudbloods if you knew the signs and Titus knew them all!

He was happily recalling his last conversation with the girl on an intriguing new subject called genetics when something interesting caught his eye. The Headmaster was hurrying along a young man with Sandy colored hair and nervous continuance. Considering his last conversation with the man, he placed a ''Nnotice Me Not' spell over himself and followed.

Afterall, whatever had the Headmaster in such a state could be very valuable information indeed! He always said that knowledge is power and he could use some leverage over Dumbledore. The man was annoyingly pro mugglizing of the school! A tendency that need to be curbed before he threw out all hints if the Olde Ways that built it!

"So you are determined to go then? In spite of my warnings?" Albus had asked the young man. "With all do respect Professor, I must go! I have a full grown Thunderbird in a suitcase! I need to get him back where he belongs before someone finds out! Besides, if I hear anything of interest in New York I can tell you the news!" the young man stated.

Now Titus was even more interested. Valuable information indeed! "I regret ever asking you to gather information! Miss Granger is very perceptive and very dangerous! If she catches you she is too well placed and protected for me to be able to help you!" Albus spoke urgently.

"With all due respect sir, how are you supposed to learn anything about her or her possible allegiances if you have no one there to report to you?" the young wizard asked. Dumbledore sighed. "I can't risk an alliance between Grindlewald and Miss Granger, Newt! Seperate they both are dangerous threats in their own right. Together, I don't think any of us could stop them!" he stated.

"Oh Headmaster, you have no idea!" Titus thought, smirking to himself. Getting what he came for, he slipped away silently, deeply pleased with himself. He was sure Lord Grindlewald and Miss Granger to find this information very valuable indeed!

He made his way off the school grounds and apparated to Malfoy Manor with a wide smile. Once inside he noted the time difference and knew it to be early morning for his allies. He floo called Lord Grindlewald. "Good morning young Lord! I believe I have some news for you that you'll be very interested in!"

 **Gellert's POV**

It appeared his Jem was correct about Lord Malfoy. He was becoming quite invaluable, both in aiding the takeover of the muggle steel and oil industry, and his close proximity to Albus Dumbledore! He was in a perfect position to shadow his old friend's movements!

Through Hermione he already knew of the coming arrival of Newton Scamander and the chaos that would ensue. His Jem said that the chaos would provide an opportunity. That if they could turn the wizard, he would be the perfect asset. A double spy that unlike Lord Malfoy, Albus would never suspect.

This all coincided with a Vision he had very recently. There was a very powerful boy in this city. One that would be very important to him! The boy was in terrible pain, and in danger. Hermione gave him context on the boy after he told her.

"His name is Creedence Barebone. His adopted mother Mary Lou Barebone runs that disgusting anti-magic group the New Salem Philanthropic Society! She meets here in New York in some church. She beats those kids, Gell! She is insane, and almost succeeds in turning the boy into something that makes Tom Riddle seem like a cute little bunny! He has extremely powerful magic but has great difficulty accessing it." she explained

Laying the groundwork had been difficult for Gellert. But worth it when he met the boy. It was to dangerous to extract him yet, but Albus' paranoia just provided him with the perfect opportunity. Now he and his Jem had a timetable to divide and conquer.

It had been decided that she would work on the turning of Newton Scamander and he would handle Creedence. Though he did orchestrate Goldstein's demotion for her. They needed that woman at the right place, at the right time.

His Jem, with great cunning, had ingraituated herself with the young former Auror. She would know the moment that case opened. For Tina, as she now called her, always came to Hermione when she had troubles. Now, due to Lord Titus' information all the players were in place and Newton Scamander would be the first move of the game!

 **Hermione's POV**

 **January 26, 1926**

Hermione had been anxious all morning. This had been the day she had been waiting for! So much depended on everything going off without a hitch! She couldn't have Newt throw a monkey wrench in her plans so she had put in place somethings to keep the muggle man out of it, by being the benefactor of the man's bakery and keeping him out of the bank that day!

Tina had been keeping an eye on that horrible group nicknamed the New Salemers. It was all to easy to rile up the masses after all. Hermione suggested it might get her back under Director Graves grace if she got Intel on the group. Which served two purposes.

It put Creedence Barebone in her sights and Tina in the right place for Newton Scamander's memorable arrival. Of course she could be there herself, but she was still a bit of a hopeless romantic and wanted them to meet. Everyone deserved some happiness after all!

She had two trusted women keeping an eye on things for her. Lord Malfoy's American niece Cara Berdau, a platinum haired beauty with a quick wit and a great talent for not being seen, and fellow witch Greta Downes, her fellow boarder at Madam Blanche's and directly under her in the Regulation if Magical Creatures.

After all, this was a all hands on deck situation! It could so easily go all wrong and blow up in their faces! Each minute on the clock that ticked by seemed like an hour! It took all her will power to not start pacing.

A white owl suddenly appeared in her office. The sudden noise caused her to jump. There was only a small piece of parchment. No name, only a message. "It has begun." It stated. Hermione took a large breath to steady herself. All the pieces were in place. Gell and her made sure of it. She just hoped everything went to plan!

Suddenly someone dashed inside her door. Michael Grandstein in all his breathless, wide eyed glory stood before her. "Code Yellow! A muffler has been spotted in the no maj New York Bank!"


	19. In Motion

**Chapter 19: In Motion**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche, Cara Berdau, Greta Downes, Anora Quickbach and this plotline.**

Cara Berdau uses her unique abilities to set things in motion. Porpatina takes a reluctant Newt into MACUSA. Gellert plays sympathetic. Hermione offers her assistance.

 **Cara's POV**

It was all now a waiting game for Cara Berdau. Between her Lord Uncle and Miss Granger she had a good idea what to look for. She knew that a traveler like this Newt would need to go one of two places as soon as he arrived. He would need funds. So she had her eyes on both the New York wing of Gringotts and the famous muggle bank the New York Bank.

Her new acquaintance Miss Granger insisted she keep her eyes on the muggle bank. Cara could only imagine the witch had information she didn't. With her beau placed where he was that would not surprise her any.

That is how the pureblood witch of a Noble House found herself in a crowd in front of said bank, listening to the ignorant, paranoid drivel spewing out if the mouth if the head of the New Salemers. The woman was vile, the children obviously terrified, and the eldest, had an energy to him that clenched her heart.

This was the trash that needed to be taken out of the world. Why she signed up to work under Miss Granger and Lord Grindlewald when her Lord Uncle brokered for her the chance! Out of her eye she saw Porpatina, the former Auror enter into the crowd. What use her employers had for the witch she wasn't privy too. But Cara did appreciate punctuality in a witch!

She was watching someone very closely. A man her age, Sandy colored hair. Attractive in the ''aw shucks" sort of way she supposed. Unassuming and usually someone who would fly underneath the radar. But Cara knew appearances are very deceiving.

"You, young man, is the truth important to you?" Mary Lou Barebone stopped him in his tracks. And there was Cara's cue. She shot an alohomora at his brief case and intentially bumped into him, causing it to fall like it was an accident. She muttered off a fake apology noting that Porpatina saw the whole thing.

As soon as the deed was done she shot off a message via owl to Miss Granger. "Its begun." And sent off the owl. She smirked, thinking to herself "Now let the games begin!"

 **Porpatina/Tina's POV**

She had been keeping an eye on the New Salem Philanthropy Society for sometime now. Her friend Hermione was worried about the group. Witch burnings in the past had started from such groups After all. "When all else fails, groups like that blame the Jews and the witches." her friend told her one night over drinks.

In spite of what many in MACUSA thought Tina was good at her job! She trusted her instincts and her gut, which never steared her wrong. Her demotion due to off the book investigating had been circumstantial and paper thin. Not a single damn investigating Auror didn't take their work home!

Though courting Director Graves, Hermione had been a saving grace to her. She had got the Director to look deeper into her case and gave her a way to get back into his good graces. Which was what she was off doing, keeping an eye in the Anti Witch Hate Group.

That was, she had been on her way when something, or rather someone, had caught her eye. Normally a wizard apparating was a common enough occurrence. But her gut told her something was off. When the wizard appeared he looked extremely disoriented. Like not knowing where he was.

He had a nervous, bumbling look to him that put her on edge, and made her decide to follow him. He did present a merry chase, more aware than he first appeared. Enough to know someone was following him. By mistake or design he found himself in the crowd at the steps of the New York Bank, were Mary Lou Barebone was preaching her venom.

Someone knocked into him, causing him to lurch forward and drop his case. His case that opened just barely. The moment he realized it had opened, Tina caught a look of pure panic on his face! Dread began to fill her at that look! He rushed past the crowd case now open further causing more panic!

Tina raced after him, horrified when she saw what was loose in a No Maj Bank! "Of all the things that could go wrong! A niffler! Oh Gods in heavon this could be a complete disaster!" She thought in complete panic. "Are you insane?! We have to get it, now!" She grabbed the man responsible.

What proceeded after seemed like some skit out of a silent Buster Keaton film! Or considering who she was following, Charlie Chaplin! They chased the niffler through the entire bank, all the way to the vaults. She had to obligate two bank guards! It was a disaster!

The moment they got the creature back Tina put him in cuffs. That was more than enough crazy for her day! She needed a drink or five! She marched him inside MACUSA headquarters only to be reprimanded by the Madam President herself! She tried to speak but was waved off. She almost gave up till she heard Director Graves speak.

"I'd like one moment with her, Madam President." he said. "Can't say I blame you Director. But make sure she knows. Another stunt like this and you won't be able to save her career." she said stearnly. Director Graves nodded.

Director Graves pulled her aside. "You would not have taken a risk like this if it wasn't important! I know you to well! What has happened?" he asked with a concerned look. Seeing the odd man near by and sighing with relief she told him everything. Director Graves sighed.

"You did the right thing. Its just bad timing. You know of the mysterious attacks in town and those thrice damned New Salemers are riling things up! I fear even if she did let you speak it would have went badly." He waved the odd man over. "You've created quite the stir today during the worst possible time! What's your name?" he asked.

"Newton, Newton Scamander sir. And I didn't mean to start a fuss sir! Truly! But now we've got a big problem!" the man answered. Suddenly Tina had a very bad feeling about this. "How big are we talking? Just what is it that you keep in that case?" she feared the answer. "Some…. Creatures…" he said.

"My office Tina, Mr Scamander! Now!" He felt like she was marching to her doom. As soon as they got there he locked the door behind them. "If anyone else finds out about this it will be bad for both of you and those creatures will be killed! So I am giving you one week Mr Scamander. One week to clean up this mess and clear out before you cause an international incendent!" he stated.

Tina sagged with relief. "Don't relax Tina! You are to keep an eye on him at all times and help! Now, go!" he rushed them out.

The door slammed behind them. It looked like Newton was in pure flight mode so she said the first thing she could think of. "I think I know just the person to help us! Come on, we are going to see a friend of mine!"

 **Hermione's POV**

She had many if her own people now investigating the scene at the New York Bank. Yet she was still nervous. No further word came from Cara. No indication that everything went to plan. She was walking a tight rope!

In order for this to work things had to happen as close to the original timeline as possible, but with the subtle changes In place to move events in their favor. She was use to being out in the field! Watching and waiting was beyond nerve racking! She needed Fire Whiskey! And Gell! Fire Whiskey, Gell, and a month on a deserted island!

A hesistant knock was heard on her door. Hermione ran her fingers through her hair. "Come in." she got out. The relief she felt seeing who came through the door was incredible! She let out a smile. "Tina! How good it is to see you!" she said. Poor thing looked like she had one hell of a day!

She pulled in a sandy haired colored man that Hermione recognised immediately. They pulled off the first part of the plan without a hitch and without a no maj complication! "Hermione we've got a bit of a situation here!" Tina started. "Why don't you both sit down and tell me all about it. I will assist in anyway I can!"

Tina launched into a long rant. She looked so upset by the end of it that Hermione slid her a glass if muggle Bourben she kept in her office. "Drink this, it's good for your nerves." she said. With shaking hands Tina took it. Hermione turned towards Newt.

" Well I got to hand it to you Mr. Scamander, you bloody well know how to make an entrance! Things are a bit…. well its not the best of times. Had Tina not been there, it could have been worse! Now, I take it you are something of an expert on the creatures that escaped?" she asked.

He blushed, making Hermione give herself internally 10 points to Grypphindor for making the great Newton Scamander blush. " I know more than most, Madam Undersecretary." he stated. "I thought that the case. Now Mr. Scamander I myself believe that all magical creatures and races should be treated with dignity and respect. As I would never condone the murder of these innocents, I'm going to help you recover them. Personally." she stated.

Newt stared at her in shock while Tina gave her a wide smile. "Now, I have other, like minded individuals in this department. We will cover more ground in less time if we work together. So I will arrange a meeting tomorrow at noon at Madam Blanche's Boarding House. Have Tina here escort you. I want you to teach them everything you can on how to capture these creatures safely." she stated.

Suddenly Newt looked at her very differently from when he walked in. "Thank you Madam Undersecretary!" he said. "You are a good person." he followed. "Well Mr Scamander, I'm just doing what is right." she said. A understanding passed between them. He reached across her desk and they shook hands.

"You won't regret it! And I won't forget your kindness!" he said sincerely. For a moment he almost reminded her of Harry and made her heart clinch.

After he left she thought to herself. "Hermione 1, Albus0"


	20. The Deeper Magic

**Chapter 20: The Deeper Magic**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche, Cara Berdau, Greta Downes and Anora Quickloch. I also own this storyline.**

Things are up and running now for our couple. After a trying day Hermione seeks out Gellert, who is tired of fighting about Albus and just wants to be near her. An impromptu date night turns into a conversation of the Deeper Magic, its place in the world, and the beginning of Hermione's training.

 **Hermione's POV**

She was happy, but exhausted by the end of the day. She felt emotionally drained in spite if everything going to plan. Between her ongoing War of the Minds with Albus, the fear if everything blowing up in her face, and the fighting with Gell. She got it, she truly did! She was there and watched as he used Sirius to get Harry to comply, Lilly to get Snape to obey!

She got to see it in real time after all! Yet she also knew that he could not touch her now. She was to well placed, to public a figure, to well protected. He would not risk an international incedent that would get him a sentence to Azkaban. Not to mention Albus still believed he could persuade her to his side!

After all of this she just wanted Gell, and to hell with everything else for just a little while! So she put on her outer robes and hurried out the door to catch him before he left for the day. She ran as fast as she could and almost fell when familiar arms encircled her. "Slow down Jem, Your heart is racing!" he said in her ear.

She spun in his arms and launched herself at him, burying her have in the crook of his neck. Immediately he began to calm her, smoothing her fraying magic with his, rubbing calming circles along her back. "I've missed you! I don't want to fight anymore! I just want to be near you!" she was sure he could hear the exhaustion in her voice.

His grip tightened around her protectively. "I think we should go home, and I will wine and dine you and Albus and all the rest can wait. What do you say Jem? Come home with me?" He asked softly. She leaned back and gave him a loaded gaze, nodding. He gave her a soft smile tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She knew she was making a scene right now, especially with what occurred that day but she didn't care. All that mattered was them! With her in his arms he apparated them outside where it was getting dark. They walked arm in arm to the next apparation point deciding to take the long way.

Finally they were at Percival's place. He didn't even ask before he shifted back to his true face. She was in his space faster than a blink, body pressed against his, lips inches from his. That was all he really needed. His hands went around her neck as he claimed her lips roughly. She smiled into it. He had missed her too!

He gave her a softer peck before kissing her forehead. "I've missed you, my Valkeryie! He said softly giving her the smile that only she ever saw. "Never again Gell. I can't be away from you like that! Please!" she said softly. "Never again!" he gave him a wide smile and he gave her the chuckle that never ceased to cause chills down her spine.

They were interrupted by her stomach growling. reminding her she hadn't ate all day. "Someone has been neglecting their needs again." he commented, chuckling. She blushed. "I got so caught up in today I forgot." she stated. He pulled her in for another embrace and reveled in their closeness.

"I shall have to get you fed then. And as luck would have it, you are in for a treat!" he stated, stepping back. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that so?" she stated. "Every so often I get homesick, and feel the need of a taste of Deutschland. So you sit, I shall fetch you a glass of Riesling and I shall cook for you." he stated.

He led her by the hand to his loveseat. "The Great Gellert Grindlewald cooks?" she teased as he then went to get her the promised Riesling. She heard a pop and then pouring of the sparkling beverage. "Indeed." he stated, walking back over with her glass in hand. "I even clean and do my own laundry" he stated with a smirk, causing her to laugh out loud.

"I promise to keep it a secret." she quipped. "Please do. It would do terrible damage to my reputation as an Evil Overlord!" he replied, sending her into a laughing fit as he made his way back to the stove. "Now you tell me about that amusing Mr Scamander and I will tell you about my progress with Creedence. Then I shall earn your eternal praise for my cooking!" his comment while she heard him bustling around made her smile.

She took a sip of her Riesling wine and moaned at its light, sweet, crisp taste. She could get use to this! She leaned back. "You know, for someone as hero worshipped as him in my timeline he sure is a bit jumpy, isn't he?" she commented. "And yet… there is a strange intensity too. Definitely a poster child for Hufflepuff. Albus has his loyalty, his gratefulness. Which means he has something on him that he used to earn it. He's brave, in his own way." she stated.

" Many underestimate him. We should not. There is something in his eyes, something that reminds me of Harry. Something beneath all the awkwardness and nervous ticks. If we are to snatch him from under Albus' nose, we have to take his blinders off before its to late." she finished.

" I thought the same. He is not as different from us as he thinks he is. He cares deeply for those Creatures. They mean everything to him. All he wants is for them to be protected and be able to flourish, not be locked away or destroyed." Gell stated. There was a foreign emotion in his voice as he spoke. It warmed her heart. She sipped from her glass again.

"You know, when this is all over, he would be the perfect person to integrate them back into their native lands through out the world." she stated, thinking out loud. "I dare say he would enjoy it. We shall think on that." Gell replied. "Indeed." she said. She took another drought of her wine, savoring it. It was slowly relaxing her, taking away all the tension, easing away the anxiety she had been feeling.

She would of course never admit it to Gell but whatever he was preparing filled the air with an incredible smell. " How does it go with Creedence?" she asked. " Its bad, my Jem. That harpy beats him constantly! And not just him, but a girl as well! He is not going to leave without her and is to afraid to say anything! And there is something else!" he stated.

Hermione's heart clinched. Creedence Barebone, Tom Riddle Jr, Harry Potter. Always the same story. Powerful orphan boys, manipulated into becoming monsters, or weapons. All with horrific acts of abuse in their background. All left to that abuse even when their magical guardian knew what was going on! Well not bloody this time!

This time she and Gell would stop it! "The cycle ends where it began before! It ends with Creedence!" she swore to herself. She forced herself to listen to the rest. "He says that he is being watched. Mostly when he is alone. He only sees a shadow but…" " Originally Albus really sent Newt to New York to report on the boy. He knows his real identity." she stated.

Gell let out a huge sigh. "Of course he does!" he let out, his tone making her snort. "That means Newt does too. Which is good news" she stated. She slammed down the rest of her wine. "Close your eyes Jem." He said from the kitchen. The abrupt change in subject caught her off guard. " What?" she asked. "Close your eyes." he said.

Curious she did as he asked. " Keep them closed." he instructed. She heard some plates move. "No peeking." his voice got closer in a tone that sent a pulse straight to her girl parts. She felt the live seat dip. There was the sound of a fork scraping a plate. "Open." he commanded. She did. And what hit her tounge caused a moan she couldn't suppress if she tried!

The cream, the cheese, even the onion sent her into nirvana! A husky chuckle reached her ears as she opened her eyes. "Like it?" He asked, smirking knowingly. "Like it?!" she exclaimed. She spun her fork in the pasta, brought it to eye level, look at it lovingly and asked "Will you marry me?" to the pasta. Gell busted out in a full blown laughing fit.

"Should I be concerned?" he asked jokingly. She nodded. " We're going to elope." she returned. Causing Gell to snort. "Never thought I'd be jealous of pasta!" he stated causing Hermione to dissolve in a fit if giggles. Gell poured her and him another glass if Reisling. She began devouring the pasta, noting the side salad that came with it. Gell turned to his own plate, clearly pleased with himself.

When they finished they lounged, he leaned back into the sofa and her laid across it, her legs propped up and her head in his lap, his hands running gently through her curls. She studied his face, all the beautiful lines and curves. Every so often sitting up to take a sip of her wine. He wore a thoughtful expression on his face.

"You know, I think often what it must have been like, to have magic in the past. Before wands, before laws. When muggles and Magicals lived in relative harmony." he began. His voice took on a hypnotizing quality and she found herself transfixed. "We didn't limit ourselves, back then. We channeled the earth, the elements." He went on.

She placed her hand in his, tracing the lines with her fingers. "We weren't hated, or feared for it. It was under stood that we all came from magic. The Muggles harassed it in sowing crops, praying to the Gods, building and creating. Their magic was bringing creativity and life. Ours was more visual yes, but used to protect and help bring forth that life, to its fullest potential." he went on.

We were the priests and priestesses, the prophets, the healers, the advisors, protectors. A way for the muggles to touch the divine, a go between for them and the Gods. Sure there was war, strife, suffering. But then we could help heal the wounds. Everyone was a part of this magic, everyone with their gifts and place. All apart if the Great Work that makes this Earth.

And we could study without fear! Not just wizardry or witchcraft! But sorcery, magecraft! Arts lost to us now! Channel the very stars! What must that have been like? To become One with the Deeper Magic that made us all? To feel that primal energy running through your veins?" as he spoke Hermione could almost see it! The magicals of Olde calling down the rain. It created a deep longing in her she couldn't understand.

It brought back something she remembered the great Carl Saigon once said. "In my time there was a great muggle scientist who studied Space. I could listen to him for hours, speaking of the creation of the planets and the stars. He once said that we are all made from star stuff." her own longing came out of her voice.

" I do believe that if we stay Seperate, not only from each other but from the world we share, we, and muggle kind will perish. This Deeper Magic that makes us all should be shared once again. Less we all loose in the end" he stated. "When we were younger I expressed this desire with Albus. To study the Ancient Magic our ancestors knew." he said.

"That Ancient Magic came with a price. It required balance. For Albus I imagine that sounded to much like Dark Magic, especially blood magic." Hermione said. "But why? Why is it feared so?" he asked. She raised her hand to trace his jaw line. He gazed down, his Nordic blues staring down into her whiskey colored eyes. "People fear what they don't understand." she stated. He kissed her palm.

"Christianity didn't just penetrate the muggle world. Their divide between what is good and what is evil, what is light and what is dark found a home in the magical world too. Those muggleborns who ran from the witch hunters a thousand years ago believed in that divide. They helped define magic in a way it never had been Before. Eventually we Seperate ourselves from the Olde Ways.

We moved to wands cause we forgot how to channel through our cores. We began to see our magic as ours alone and not a gift from the Gods, or part of the Deeper Magic. And so it grew weaker over time. That's what I think happened." Hermione applied. "Not all of it my Jem. I think its time I teach you. Teach you what I know, what we can do." her breath caught.

"Yes!" she answered. He bent down, capturing her lips, kissing her passionately. Setting her blood on fire. When they parted she spoke. "Keep doing that and I won't be going home tonight. He gave her a purely wicked look. "Oh my darling, you aren't going anywhere tonight!" he stated. Her knickers were officially ruined! He picked her up and set her on her feet and took her hand. She happily followed.


	21. Rounding Up the Usual Suspects

**Chapter 21: Rounding Up the Usual Suspects**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **Cast for this Chapter:**

 **Hermione Granger: Emma Watson**

 **Newt Scamander: Eddie Redmayne**

 **Porpatina Goldstein: Katherine Paterson**

 **Cara Berdau: Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Isaac Redman: Skander Keynes**

 **Eunice Brown: Georgie Henley**

 **Nicholas Hamilton: Aaron Stanford**

 **Madam Blanche: Cate Blanchett**

 **Lord Titus Malfoy: Charles Dance**

 **Gellert Grindlewald: Colin Farrell**

 **Percival Graves: Johnny Depp**

 **Vonda Rosier: Poppy Corby-Reich**

Hermione organizes a meeting at Madam Blanche's between Newt and a group she has been cultivating in her department to organize the hunt for the magical creatures. In the meantime Gellert holds a meeting with his two spys (Cara Berdau, Vinda Rosier), his cousin Percival and Lord Titus Malfoy to get to the bottom of the mystery surrounding Creedence Barebone.

 **Hermione's POV**

Morning came all to quickly for Hermione. She woke to the glare of the sun in her eyes, interrupting her sleep. She was all to comfortable curled up, Gell spooning her with his arms possesively wrapped around her waist, his face resting in the crook of her neck. It had been the first night in YEARS she hadn't woken up screaming, caught in the memory of Bellatrix and Malfoy Manor.

She felt safe, utterly protected. She knew without a doubt that if she ever came close to a similar situation Gell would make what Molly did to Bellatrix seem like mercy! However, today was crucial to their plans, so reluctantly she began to stir. "Not yet!" she heard Gell murmur into her neck, voice husky with sleep. She could feel his morning wood against her and realized they were both really naked.

Men like him tempted the devil! And now he was smelling her, and causing goosebumps to arupt all over her. "Gell! We got work to do!" she protested. "I know. But not yet!" he nipped her ear playfully before kissing down her neck, hands Now trailing sinfully up her waist. "You see I woke up with this beautiful naked witch in my arms and decided to take advantage." He spoke with voice dripping with sin.

He was going to be the death of her, she just knew it! She was already slick with need. "Oh bloody hell! You're going to be the death of me!" She responded. He chuckled as she spun in his arms. He hungrily captured her lips with his and she opened to him, allowing him to consume her entirely.

When they parted for breath he stared in her eyes. His gaze was intense. " I love you!" he said. Hermione's heart stopped. " I love you too!" it came out as a whisper. He answered her with another kiss that set her blood on fire. All his passion, his devotion, his need, and his love was poured into it.

"Gell?" she asked when they parted, his hand trailing the side of her breast. "Take Me!" she commanded. He chuckled, the sound full of sinful promises. "As my love commands!" he answered needing no further encouragement. He spent his time, worshipping her, consuming her, marking her as his in a way he never had before.

It was explosive, she could feel him in her magic, in her core. Stronger than ever before. A bond no one could break. When they finished he kissed her lips and her forehead and said "Mine!" she answered "Yours, and your fine arse…" she gave it a playful swat causing him to laugh "belongs to me!" she said possesively.

She slowly got up, not bothering to cover herself and stretched. When she got a good look at the clock on the wall she panicked. "Oh Shite! I got to go! I got floo calls to make and I got to get ready! In an hour!" she exclaimed. Arms encased her from the back kissing her neck and her cheek. "I know. Duty calls!" he stated. She spun and embraced him, giving him a lingering kiss. He kissed her forehead.

"Tonight?" he asked. Knowing he wouldn't let her go till she said yes she answered "Tonight." The secret smile he gave her was infectious as she picked up her wand and conjured clothes. When she dressed he did the same. Before she apparated she said "I love you Gell, be safe!" He took two strides and gave her one more lingering kiss. "Gods, I love you! I promise" he said.

She was pretty sure her goofy grin as she apparated out said it all! She appeared in the living room and turned beat red when she saw who was sitting in the Boarding House living room. "Have a goodnight Hermione?" Madam Blanche crawled. " Um… I can explain!" she started.

" I really don't see a need for explanation. Its quite clear enough." Madam Blanche's face was stern, her eyes narrowed on Hermione. "But…" Hermione sputtered. " You got your hand caught in the cookie jar dear girl." her hostess stated. Her eyes lost their hard glint and a small smirk appeared. "Was he good? A man who looks like that, so serious and controlled has got to be good!" Madam Blanche quipped.

Hermione's mouth dropped in shock. Madam Blanche dissolved into laughter. "You should see your face darling girl!" she stated, getting up. "I set clothes on your bed for your meeting so go get yourself cleaned up. I'll get the ''morning' after potion for you." she stated with a wink. Hermione relaxed and gave her a grateful look. As she headed up stairs Madam Blanche stated "Details later Hermione!" making her laugh.

As she entered the room she raised an eyebrow at the attire Madam Blanche selected. The blouse was deep, silky red, sleeveless, with ruffles around the collar, the edges in Gryffindor gold. There was a knee length black pencil skirt that went with it. The robe was black, form fitting to the waste but flared out as though designed to billow as you walked. A pair if red, six inch, open toe heels were laid out as well as nude stockings.

It screamed wealth and power. She couldn't help but smile. She put it on as quick as she could, placing her messy hair in a tight braid behind her back before pinning it up with bobby pins and putting in two gold stud earrings. She wore a little blush and ruby red lipstick when she finished. If Gell had seen her at that moment she didn't think she would be wearing those clothes long!

She looked at the clock again realizing she had 30 minutes to do her floo calls! She rushed to the fireplace, giving Greta a quick hello as she went. One by one she made her calls. First Isaac, then Eunice, and her favorite, the cheeky Nicholas, who reminded her of the Weasley twins in demeaner. Next was Newt and Tina.

Not one to wait she went to the kitchen where Madam Blanche was bustling away. "All this work! I sure hope you invited some eye candy over, dear!" the older woman teased. "Now let me get a look at you! Ah now, that will do nicely! Now your potion dear!" her last comment had her blushing again. "None of that! Can't be blushing during tea. Who knows what they will think!" Madam Blanche remarked with a smirk handing her the potion.

Hermione uncorked and slammed it like a shot, choking a little at the taste. "When you play you have to pay, dear girl!" the older woman quipped knowingly. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. The floo signalled, it appeared her first guest arrived early. "That's my que." she stated. Madam Blanche waived her on.

It was Isaac Redman, a dark haired man with blue grey eyes and ready smile. He was dressed in his usual work outfit. He graciously took her hand and held it one moment. "Hello boss!" he said happily. He had been the first to jump aboard this task. He craved adventure and had a gift of calming magical animals. "Hello Isaac! Tea will be held in the living room. Follow me." she led him to the living room and he got seated.

After that came Eunice Brown, a lovely Burnett who could be both kind and then be more cunning and vicious than any Slytherin **.** She was her specialist when it came to the more rare creatures, being well traveled and having spent her youth in the magic schools of Japan. Of course her interest would be in Newt's rarer breeds.

Then came her favorite. Nicholas Hamilton who came to MACUSA by way of Australia. He was their Survival specialist with a gift of sensing magical creatures before they appeared. He was a cheeky bastard, charm personified and very few ladies could withstand his attentions. But he was up front with all of them about not looking to settle down any time soon.

The knock at the door indicated the arrival or the couple of the hour. She hid her amusement at Newt's disheveled appearance. Again she was reminded of Harry when he was late for potions. "Good afternoon Mr. Scamander, Tina. Won't you come in? Everyone is just inside." she stated.

The longest part if the meeting was Newt explaining how he originally caught his escapees. They broke down into teams of two based off expertise and broke down the plan of attack. Each team would be assigned an area were the creatures would most likely be drawn too. On a whole it would be executed a lot cleaner than in her previous timeline. "Take that Ron, you red headed wanker! It DOES pay to be organized and have a plan!" she thought to herself.

All and all it was a productive meeting. After it Newt had cornered her. "You know, I was a little frightened if you, coming to New York. Professor Dumbledore says you could be a threat. What I see is a good person, who has been through a lot, yet still has the kindness in her heart to help others, humans and creatures alike! And I see someone I'd be happy to call a friend." his exclamation had brought tears to her eyes and she hugged the man for dear life before he parted.

It was good to have true friends again! She had missed it so!

 **Gellert's POV**

Gellert had his own meeting to conduct. When his Jem brought up the fact that Albus knew about Creedence the wheels began to turn. He was more than some orphaned wizard. If he was as important as his visions kept telling him he was, he had to know what involvement Albus had with him! So he had set up a floo call after Hermione left.

He had two people in Europe he could trust with such an important mission. He also needed his two dots to start coordinating with each other. He sent out the call. The first face that appeared in the fireplace was that if his most favorite if students, Vinda Rosier. "Well General, I must say you know how to pick them! That girl is exquisite! Pity she has no time for us ladies!" she teased with a wink.

It was an open secret among his soldiers that Vinda could pick up more birds than they could! It also had been very useful. Most pureblood women were far more sharing than their husbands would have been. Her skills if seducing the fairer sex would come in handy in 1929, he was sure!

"You could always try your hand cheri, but she tends to prefer male parts." he shot. "I don't know, variety is the spice if life! Why should someone limit themselves to one gender?" quipped another female voice. Vinda chuckled. "Oh I like you! What's your name dove!" she replied. Gellert heaved a sigh. "Good afternoon my lord!" came the second voice.

"Vinda Rosier meet Cara Berdau of the Most Noble House of Berdau." he said. He knew he was going to regret introducing them! "When you are quite dine flirting shamelessly like a skag in a Mess Hall Cara I'm sure Lord Grindlewald would like to get on with this!" came a male voice. This time Gellert sighed with relief. "As you say Lord Uncle" Cara and Vinda both chuckled.

"Am I late?" came the last voice. "Just in time Perce." Gellert smiled in his reply to him. "I called this meeting in the regards of the boy I have seen in my visions and told you about. Through her Sources who I will not name, Hermione has found that Albus Dumbledore has a vested interest in Creedence Barebone. I need to know what his connection to the boy is, and I need to know what he knows of the boy, and I need it now!" he started.

"Now you Lord Malfoy, as a school governor of Hogwarts have access to the castle and have proven your ability to remain unseen before. Search his office, his study, where ever you have to, lets see if there is something we can find. Vinda, your reach is a little larger. I know you are still friends with Aberforth. Get what you can from him. Break in to that little house Albus has if you can. Do this before that manipulative Bayard makes a move on the boy!" they both nodded.

"As you wish, as always General." Vinda responded. "I'm curious as well, so let me see what I can find." Titus stated. "And me, my lord?" Cara asked. "Creedence is being followed. We think its Albus but can't be sure. Find out, and don't find out gently! That boy is going through enough!" he said, anger returning on Creedence's behalf. "Oh that will be my pleasure, my lord!" Cara replied with a wicked smile.

"How about I be your pleasure my dear Cara?" Vinda purred at her. " Good afternoon ladies!" he said in dismissal and cut the link before it got worse. He poured himself some Fire Whiskey and debated what he would treat his darling Jem to tonight.


	22. The Holy Magic of Japan

**Chapter 22: The Holy Magic of Asia**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I own Lord Titus Malfoy, Gavin Knowles, Madam Blanche, Anora Quickloch, Cara Berdau, Isaac Redman, Eunice Brown, Nicholas Hamilton, Michael Grandstein, and this plotline.**

We take a short break from our couple. While capturing the Demiguise and Occamy, Newt is introduced to a rare form of Magic native to Japan via Eunice Brown.

 **Newt's POV**

Newt and the reluctant Tina had decided to tag team with Eunice Brown and Nicholas Hamilton to find the escaped Demiguise and Occamy as most likely they would be together. The brunette was a pretty thing, with rich chocolate eyes and eager intelligence. He was curious about the duo's preparation.

The cheeky Australian with a love for fire was strangely quiet when they arrived in Eunice's apartment. His magic, usually worn on his sleeve and coiled like a snake ready to attack instead was flowing in circular motion, pulsing to a calm heartbeat. He had with him an Asian mat, loose incense, and something resembling a Catholic burner with small pallets of charcoal.

There was but one piece of furniture in the apartment, a low sitting table in the middle of the room. There were beautifully embroidered rugs with artistry unique to Asia and a well kept Bontai tree. Paper lamps hung from her cieling, glowing sift blues, pinks, and lavander. Obviously she brought the influence of the Orient home with her. Newt found it oddly calming.

He watched while Nicholas sat down his rug. Curious, Tina, the beautiful former Auror he found he had become rather fond of asked "What are you doing? How will this help?" mystified. "I don't just sense everything all the time sheila. I have to center myself, calm my magic so that it does not drown out to myself the vibrations or frequency of others. Your aware everyone has a different magical signature unique to them right?" he answered.

Newt played close attention. "Of course! That's how we track a caster after a spell gas been cast." she replied. Nicholas smirked. "A signature is not a part of the spell but part of the caster. If you train yourself you can feel the hum of the magical cores if those around you. With enough practice you can even tell one frequency from another. Magical Creatures are the same. Each species has a specific core unique to them. Know that frequency and you can, if you get yours under control, time in, as it were." he finished.

That idea actually fascinated Newt. A way to commune with his magical creatures on their level would be incredible. The things he could discover! He made note to contact Nicholas after this was over. For the time being he watched him. Nicholas set cross legged and opened the urn. First he placed charcoal inside. He placed a pinch of loose incense on top of it and holding the urn in both hands commanded "adolebitque" and the incense began to burn. He placed the lid on the urn and moved it in a circle around him before setting it down in front if the rug and breathing it in three times.

He began a round of focussed circular breathing, his magic weaving in and out of him with each breath, it was fascinating to watch. He heard something behind him and turned to see Eunice behind him. She had three pieces of parchment in front if her, a bottle if ink, and a bamboo paint brush. He moved closer to see what she was doing.

She painted three alien looking characters, Japanese runes possibly. What was odd was after each was painted the faint pink glow that would come up from the characters. He had seen rune magic before but this felt entirely different from what he had encountered before. " What are these?" he asked.

"Each sigil is a seal." she stated. Newt blinked causing Eunice to heave a big sigh. "Seal Magic is an art mostly lost in the Western World. Each seal here performs a specific task" she started. She pointed to the first one. "This rejects the power of the being. Nullifying its magic. In our current case, the ability to be invisible or predict our movements" she stated. She pointed to the next one. "This seal captures said being, trapping it in the sigil. As it uses the being's own magic to activate, the being can not escape the seal unless it is released" she said. She pointed to the last parchment.

"This one breaks the capture seal, releasing the being with no harm." she informed. Newt stared at the girl in shock. "How did you learn this magic? How does it work?" he asked. "After my magical education I wandered Japan. A Shinto priestess, a Miko, took me on as a apprentice. It was from her I learned that what we think we know if magical creatures is wrong" she stated with a smile.

Newt's imagination was running wild now. Fantastical things now open to him. 2 hours after prep and she and Nicholas began to pack up. Before Nicholas left he did something strange. "Now for the finale! Watch closely Tina, Newt!" he stated. He and Tina looked at each other wondering what other strange magical feats they would be witnessed to.

"Cuiridh Titania mo shùilean gu h-àrd!" (Translation: Titania send my eyes aloft! Inspiration, Rowena of Supernatural) Newt recognised the Gaelic and looked as Nicholas' head violently jerked back. His eyes became milky white and the sight sent chills down Newt's spine. It was starting to deeply disturb him, what these two were capable of! They didn't prepare you in Hogwarts for magic like this! Suddenly he found his education sorely lacking.

If Grindlewald was truly a threat, and studied Ancient Magic like Albus said he did, did they really have a chance against him at all? The thought gave him chills. Nicholas began to smile, color slowly flooding back into his eyes. "Ladies and gent, we have our heading!" he stated with a cheeky grin. Looking beside him, Tina looked as disturbed as he felt!

"Your whole division is mad, you know that right?" she said to the Australian. "As Hatters Goldstein" he replied winking at her, making her blush and Newt uncomfortable and slightly jealous. Eunice rolled her eyes at him. Nicholas put his arm around her shoulders. "Oh come on Eunie! One day you will fall for my charms! I shant give up!" stated Nicholas.

"When the sun goes Supernova and the moon collides with the Earth and gravity no longer holds us to the ground" she deadpanned. There was an amused glint to her eyes. Their familiarity suggested they partnered often and were friendly. He smiled at what sounded like ongoing banter between the two. Secretly he hoped Nicholas was right. They would be a charming couple!

Nicolas heaved a long suffering sigh. "Alright sheila, a man knows rejection when he hears it. You break my heart love." he stated dramatically. Eunice had a small smile on her face, looking at the Australian expectantly. "Our heading?" she asked. "Northwest, in the old warehouse district" he stated. Tina grabbed him ready to apparate. "No! Don't!" Eunice grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Why not?" Tina asked. "You'll spook them with the noise and we will loose the advantage" Newt answered for her. Eunice nodded at him. " I sense them. They are scared, cautious. We have to be quick! What's our plan of attack?" asked Nicholas. " You need a distraction. Something to keep their attention. Nicholas, keep them as calm as you can, I and Tina will distract them while Eunice uses the seals." Newt stated.

They both looked impressed which assuaged his ego a bit. As powerful and unique as the two of them were, they did not know the two species like he did. There was also the added bonus that these two were familiar with him and trusted him. Newt slipped into the role of leader for the mission and made his way out the door with their group.

When they approached the district the calming magic that Nicholas was using began to slowly get stronger, affecting even Newt himself. With his nerves caning he was able to think more clearly. "Let Tina and I go first. They will know its me and won't run." Newt stated at the doorway. Eunice and Nicholas nodded while Tina took a deep breath. "Alright, lets do this!" Tina stated, standing a bit taller, squaring up her shoulders and wearing a determined look.

He had to force himself to look away and stop thinking how fit she was. They entered, all lights off in the building, only moonlight shining in the windows. They moved slow, easing up a staircase, making as little noise as possible. He heard them move when they reached the second floor and made his approach slowly.

"Its alright, you know me." he said softly, waiving his hand to Tina to approach. "We won't hurt you." she followed up, speaking smoothly in motherly tones. He heard a scuffle, the sound of backing up."Shh, its alright." he continued. Suddenly behind him he heard Eunice speak softly "Okotowarisimasu!" A startlingly bright pink light engulfed the entirety of the room. And the raw power behind it! It was the purest magic Newt had ever felt!

Like being bathed in the light of heaven! Tina was in pure shock while Nicholas smirked at them. Both his creatures were now visable, the Demiguise looked utterly confused and the occamy confused. She wasted no time. "Kyapucha!" she commanded. As though by an invisible tether Newt watched in shock as the two were sucked into the parchment, glowing pink once they were locked in the sigil, to brush strokes not there previously showing.

Newt felt slightly concerned. "Open your case, if you would be so kind, Mr Scamander." Eunice instructed. Still in shock and worried sick about the two creatures he did as asked. He and Tina entered behind her, he placing a charm so no other escapees found themselves out and about. Eunice looked around, a wide smile on her face and eyes full with wonder.

"This is a marvelous feat of magic. I'm very impressed with you Mr Scamander! She stated. Newt blushed. "Yes well then.." He scratched the back of his head bashfully. "Lead me to the habitat you made for them. I imagine they are close together." She stated. Newt took the lead. Between the two Eunice knelt and sat the second sigil on the ground.

She concentrated, closing everything else out. Newt gasped, watching as Eunice was encased by the same pie pink energy he saw before. This time it was stronger than before. It felt as if some if his old pain, the broken heart Lets Lestrange left him with finally began to heal. He could let her go.

Eunice placed her hands on the sigil as the power got more and more concentrated. "Kaihosuru!" she commanded. He cried out when the sigil busted into bright pink flames that grew higher and higher, brighter and brighter till suddenly it died and there they were! Completely unharmed! "Wow!" a voice said and he turned to see Tina looking in awe.

"Eunice, I've never seen anything like that! That was amazing!" Newt stated. An awe for magic, something that had wanned from his childhood filled him now as it hasn't in years!

 **Note: Do not fret my friends. Gellert and Hermione will be back next chapter. This chapter introduces a piece of the Deeper Magic that Hermione and Gellert were discussing in chapter 20. Also it introduces Eunice and Nicholas as major supporting characters and perhaps a side romance. We shall see!**

 **Warning, if I don't update tomorrow don't fret. I reserved a plan for this month's phone bill that is supposed to go through sometime today. If it doesn't you may have to wait till Monday for the next update.**


	23. Hermione's No Good Very Bad Day

**Chapter 23: Hermione's No Good Very Bad Day**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I own all my ocs and this plotline.**

 **To anyone who reads my fix and disagrees with my casting, remember that you can picture anyone you want as Gellert. Don't let my pick keep you from enjoying the story.**

 **Also, I am going to be starting my Pharmacy Tech classes and clinical soon. I have to get shots and a lot of other running around in prep for it so I shall update as much as I can.**

Newt and Tina come to supervise Hermione and Isaac capturing his Erumphant. Newt has a very bad idea, that backfires hilariously. Its a merry chase straight out of a Buster Keaton film till Hermione has enough of everyone's shite!

 **Hermione's POV**

It started as a wonderful day. She had gotten a letter from Newt on the successful capture of two of his creatures. He was in deep awe of Eunice's unique abilities and gushed over the technique to seek magical cores that Nicholas had learned from the Aboriginals of Australia. It was the same reason she herself started a friendship with them. It was a side if magic she had never seen before.

Gell was certainly right. There was still so much for her to learn! She encouraged Newt to continue the new friendships. Cultural magic could only add to the grand mosaic of their world. Her narrow view of magic bred into her from the British wizarding world had been obliterated between Gell and them! She had a feeling that Newt felt very much the same.

That night she had a lovely dinner with Gell, deep in conversation about that very thing. She was pleased to find he had friends in Japan's Ministry and Korea's. Apparently they never agreed with the Statute and did not enforce it until forced to by Western Powers back in the early 1800s. Yet though most their muggles did not know of magic, there were some families who had served sacred sites and shrines since their Fuedal Era who knew of it.

Those families were considered sacred and off limits. Hermione thought they would make an interesting study. Muggles who knew of magic, served it in their own fashion, but did not desire to have it themselves. Who took pride in playing their part in the Great Work. It certainly would be something to counter Albus' paranoia with!

Though often tense, Hermione found their correspondence enriching. Delving into the fears if her former Headmaster shed some light on the prejudices and fears of the world she knew. Without the war, without losing Harry, no doubt she would have thought like Dumbledore. But her eyes had been opened. Albus was still the scared young man who only saw what ancient raw power can do at its worst.

She had woke up in Gell's arms again, safe, feeling cherished and loved. Then…. it went down hill. It went down hill in a way only Groucho Marx could appreciate! It started with meeting Newt, Tina, and Isaac at work. Newt was still on a high. Eunice had really gotten to him with her display of raw power. He wanted to go after his most troublesome creature.

An Erumphant. It could only go two ways. In her mind at the time. Epically bad, or quick. What she couldn't predict, even as a Grypphindor, was his love of reckless danger!

Tina had a look of pure horror on her face when he put on the musk of a male Erumphant on his skin, as she was in heat. Just a little bit under the arms.

That was just the start! Somehow the musk spilt all over Isaac! The third round of near death pissed Hermione off. "Immobili!" she immobilized it. Isaac was slightly traumatized. Them she got sprayed with the musk and had to cast three more times! She was done with the planet by then. Thankfully Gellert and Madam Blanche didn't ask questions.


	24. What Dumbledore Knows

**Chapter 24: What Dumbledore Knows**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own my ocs and this plotline.**

Apprenticing under Nicholas and Eunice, Newt begins to distance himself from Albus' intrigues. He suggests in Hermione's case to leave well enough alone less he make an enemy of her. Gellert's spies start digging into the past of Creedence Barebone. Hermione starts looking into options on the problem that is Mary Lou Barebone.

 **Cast:**

 **Lord Titus Malfoy: Charles Dance**

 **Albus Dumbledore: James McAvoy**

 **Newton Scamander: Eddie Redmayne**

 **Hermione Granger: Emma Watson**

 **Gellert Grindlewald: Colin Farrell**

 **Creedence Barebone: Ezra Miller**

 **Newt's POV**

It had been three weeks now since Newt came to New York. Given the mess with his creatures getting loose and meeting the fascinating duo of Eunice and Nicholas, writing to Professor Dumbledore had nearly escaped his mind. He wondered what he would think of what he had to say.

Though it was true that Miss Granger was a force to be reckoned with and not to be taken lightly, she wasn't a fanatic or a maniac. Though he may not agree with all her views, he understood her reasoning. Miss Granger only wanted to protect the most vulnerable of their world, to be a voice for those who had none. She was also logical and pragmatic. She wasn't out to start a war. Nothing she did was illegal or broke the Statute.

His professor was seeing enemies where as of yet there were none. If he continued this route he might bring about the very thing he feared. It was with these thoughts in mind that Newt pulled out ink, parchment, and quill. Hopefully his professor of some years would take his advice and leave well enough alone.

 **Dear Professor,**

 **It has been an educational few weeks since we spoke last. Due to a mishap that was in no way my fault, I've met some interesting people here in New York. It truly is the melting pot of the world. I have met many interesting people. People more like minded to myself than I imagined.**

 **I have extended my stay here, as I found that I have yet so much to learn and have so many good people to learn from. I guess one never does stop being a student. I am learning more than I ever thought possible, soon I should be able to write a book about the research I have done.**

 **But to the point of my letter, through circumstances beyond my control I have met Miss Granger, and am glad to have done so. She is a brilliant woman with a love for all magical creatures that nearly matches my own. At this very moment she is working to combat the archaic and barbaric laws that treat Werewolves as beasts.**

 **I help when I can. I appreciate your concern. She is charismatic without trying and her passion contagious. Yet in all I have learned about her, I do not believe she is someone to be feared. Though she opposes the Statute of Secrecy she is not a fanatic.**

 **She is not gathering followers to descimate muggles with. She acts entirely within the law. I may not agree with her but that is no reason to declare her an enemy. She is hardly the first to oppose the law in such a way and I doubt she will be the last. At least she is not a pureblood fanatic.**

 **She is not your enemy. And from I have witnessed, doesn't even know who Grindlewald is. I highly doubt they know each other, and even if they did, I highly doubt she would approve of his methods. At least for the time being.**

 **I fear sir that you are seeing enemies where as of now there is none. Your fear and the actions you take due to that fear may bring about the very outcome you are trying to avoid. You may find it strange, a former student giving advice yet I feel that I must do so, for all our sakes.**

 **We should step back, professor. Let us not make enemies out of those with whom we have differing opinions with. I believe it is better to watch and observe from a distance and not provoke any incidents. But keep our eyes and our ears open.**

 **I do not know when I shall return. I see much travel for me in the future so I will write when I can. On the last note, I have checked on the boy. No one has approached him and seems wholly unaware of the magical world outside his adopted mother's insane ranting. All is well for now.**

 **I do look forward to hearing from you sir, and sharing all I have learned in my travels. I hope you are well.**

 **Cordially**

 **Newton**

As he sent the letter off he dearly hoped his former professor would accept his advice and more importantly, heed his warning. They did not need to push Miss Granger right into Grindlewald's arms by making an enemy out of her. She was a formidable witch. If Newt was sure of one thing it was this. If they pushed to hard, if Miss Granger and Grindlewald formed an alliance, they would be an unstoppable juggernaut.

And Newt would play no part in assisting that process by creating enemies out of friends.

 **Lord Titus Malfoy**

 **Location: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

 **Scotland**

Lord Titus Malfoy found the mystery surrounding Creedence Barebone to be quite intriguing indeed. On the surface there didn't look to be a reason for both Lord Grindlewald and Headmaster Dumbledore to have an interest in the young man. Magical orphans were hardly a new concept in their world. There were so many after all.

He supposed that Grindlewald Saw something in regards to the boy, so his interest made slightly more sense. But had the Headmaster to do with an American orphan? There was something at play here, something Dumbledore was striving to keep hidden. Which meant it was in Titus' best interest to find out what it was.

Leverage is something one must always cultivate. And so he made a reason to take himself to Hogwarts and to be in the Headmaster's office. Having a child in the school, his ward Antonius Selwyn had its advantages. The boy had been all to eager to lend his assistance. He despised Dumbledore and his muggle loving ways and jumped at the chance to show up the half blood.

They created quite the little ruse. He doubted Miss Granger would approve but what she didn't know couldn't hurt her. Antonius and a couple other Slytherins attacked two muggleborn boys in full sight of the Headmaster inside the Great Hall. Neither had been seriously harmed. A broken wrist and leg due to some minor hexes that brought them into the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore was many things but a fool was not one of them. He suspected more was at play, but blamed pureblood bigotry over all, just as Titus planned. It was no secret that the older families have been diligently trying to orchestrate his removal from the school. It all played into his hand. Dumbledore had no idea that something else entirely was at play.

Titus wore his aristocratic mask, his superior breeding on full display. A false show of power to fan the flames of false intent. He waited patiently by the gargoyle that led to the Headmaster's office. His wife Lady Dari'an (Dar-ree-on) Malfoy a formidable presence by his side. They did not have to wait long. A furious Dumbledore met them at the staircase. The man never had learned how to mask his emotions.

All the better for Titus. An angry wizard was an easily manipulated wizard. He greeted him with a superior smirk. "Now Headmaster was it absolutely nessecery to disturb myself and my wife over this little squabble? Surely as Headmaster you have it all in hand? I hardly think it appropriate to demand an audience over a harmless prank! We were all young once, were we not? And after all, boys will be boys!" he spoke condescendingly.

"A fight between Slytherins and Gryffindors is hardly a rare occurrence. I fail to see a reason to be dragged out of my home for it! I am a busy woman with my own engagements to tend to." Dari'an followed up, her voice snide and oozing disapproval. " Be that as it may, this is hardly Mr Selwyn's first offense, and as Headmaster it is my duty to ensure the safety of ALL my students my lady, my lord." the young man bit out. "Tootsie Rolls!" he intoned clearly, causing the stairway to appear.

Titus offered his wife his arm. Her eyes glinting with mischief she took it, her face otherwise crafted into a disinterested if slightly annoyed mask. " If you insist Headmaster. Truly I have to wonder though how hard it can be to curb in desirable behavior in 13 year olds. I have to wonder if it is so hard to keep but two boys in check if it is wise to have such a man in charge of the care of so many students. Perhaps you would have been better off to take up writing." she stated in the way up.

Titus internally smirked. His wife's ability to get under people's skin was legendary and he knew that she was enjoying provoking the young man before them. Dari'an was a mastermind in her own right and did much to grow the family's wealth and influence. She was a force to be reckoned with. He couldn't of asked for a better Matriarch or wife!

They were guided into the office, Titus pulling out the chair for his wife before taking a seat himself. "Your opinion is noted Lady Malfoy. My position is not what brings us here today. What does is your ward. His behaviour has gotten out of control! As I stated this is hardly the first case of students ending up in the Hospital Wing he has been indicated in! There has been no less than 7 incidents now since returning from Winter Hols!" he replied angrily.

"Headmaster," sighed Titus. "The boy just lost both of his parents to a long and terrible illness. After watching them waste away he had to bury them! His whole world has been turned on its head! Surely he is not the first child to act out in the wake of such a tragedy!" Titus stated. He was of course referring to Dumbledore's own flirtation with rebellion and dark magic after the death of his parents. Lord Grindlewald had been a fount of information on that time.

Not that the Headmaster would know it. A long suffering sigh came from the young man. It was obvious he was exhausted and overwhelmed by the responsibility that had been dumped on his shoulders. "I am not unaware if the young man's loss, nor am I heartless Lord Malfoy. You know the governors are looking for any reason to remove me. Who do you think they will put in my place? Do you think they would care about what Mr Selwyn has been through?" he may be exhausted but Dumbledore was good!

He wielded compassion and guilt like an expert swordsman and Titus couldn't help but respect him a little for his skill. "Just what is it that you would have us do, Headmaster? While he is here he is under your care. We can take him to mind healers while he is at home but that is 3 months out of the year!" Dari'an pointed out.

"There must be consequences for exposing other students to harm. Grieving or not, my other students deserve to be protected. Though I may sympathise with his loss, I must have you back my decision to punish this sort of behaviour before it gets out of hand! That being said, considering the other factors to be at play, I will allow Mr Selwyn an hour out of every week to meet with a grief specialist of your choice. If he agrees to this he will only be banned from Quiditch for two weeks." he answered.

"That sounds most reasonable, Headmaster. We appreciate you taking his unfortunate circumstances into account. We will speak to him about this and his behavior." Titus said appeasingly. Dumbledore let out a sigh of relief. I will go fetch Mr Selwyn. In the meantime, please enjoy some tea, its quite good." he stated. With a loud pop a tea tray appeared. Titus and Dari'an both began to make cups as he exited, the staircase disappearing behind them.

Titus smirked and Dari'an, an incredible hand at breaking wards began her work. It appeared though young the Headmaster was no slouch when it came to warding information he didn't want others to see. It exhausted a lot of energy for his wife to get through them all on the secret compartment under his desk. The first thing they saw was a picture of a teenaged Lord Grindlewald and Dumbledore. Curious, that!

What was most interesting were the adoption papers of one Creedence Barebone, birth name Aurelius Dumbledore. Birth mother Ariana Dumbledore, father unknown. He and Dari'an smirked at each other. These documents would be invaluable to Lord Grindlewald! Priceless in fact! And if Titus made an extra copy for himself who could blame him?

Knowledge truly is power after all.

 **Hermione's POV**

After her High Call, Hermione had turned back to more immediate matters. Gell was no longer in danger of losing his cover. Although how long that remained to be a fact was not certain. Albus was no fool. Eventually his suspicions about her and "Percival" would come to a head. His fear of Gell and of her was simply to great for him to ignore. Yet, they had to keep around a few more years. The stock crash of 1929 was not far away.

They needed to be on the ground floor during that time if they wanted the monopoly and having to many proxies buying up all the stock would cause to much attention. Attention they did not need! Yet, with Newt as of now no longer being a concern she could not help but worry constantly about Creedence.

She was not a fool. She had seen Mary Lou everywhere, gathering crowds, spewing her vitriol. Every time he was by her side. He never looked at any one. His eyes was always to the ground, his shoulders hunched, silent as the grave. Every so often if there was a sudden movement he would flinch. It made her sick!

She had known Harry Potter her whole life. She knew exactly what his aunt and uncle did to him. She and Ron and even the twins came forward about it but nothing was ever done about the abuse and the neglect. She would not just stand by and watch it happen to another innocent child! And if that put her in Albus' crosshairs, so be it! Considering her school years, she didn't think he was the best person to do what was right for the safety if any child!

Gell knew it troubled her, and as for him, after every meeting with the boy Gell looked like he had been punched in the gut. Its what had them cuddled around each other on the love seat, Hermione in his lap, his left arm curving around her waist, each with a tall glass if Fire Whiskey before them. They had not a single legal leg to stand on in the muggle or magical world to remove him from the home.

There was also the fact that Albus had the boy watched. Any move they made would draw his eyes back on them. It filled her with rage that once again that bloody wanker, even indirectly, was interfering with the rescue of an abused, tortured boy! He couldn't possibly be so thick, if he did have eyes on the boy, to not know what was going on!

"I can't watch it again Gell, I won't! There has to be something we can do, something we haven't thought of! That woman is a public menace…" Gell put two fingers on her lips. Suddenly his eyes lit up. He took a sip from his drink and lifted his other hand away. "Say that again." he said. "I said I can't watch…" he stopped her. "No, the very last thing." he stated. "She's a public menace?" she said wondering where he was going with this.

"Where are muggles taken when they are considered mad?" he asked. Hermione's eyes lit up. "To a mental hospital!" she jumped up. "Enough calls to the cops from different people…" he continued. " And she'll be committed and we can help him!" Hermione finished. She slammed her lips into his and kissed him soundly. When they parted she said "I live you Gell, its brilliant!"


	25. The Tragedy of Ariana Dumbledore

**Chapter 26: The Tragedy of Ariana Dumbledore**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I do own all my ocs (Lord Titus Malfoy, Lady Dari'an Malfoy, Scion Antonius Selwyn, Gavin Knowles, Nicholas Hamilton, Eunice Brown, Isaac Redman, Madam Blanche and Michael Grandstein) and this plotline.**

 **Warning: Ariana's age has been changed to 17 when she died. She did not die from the duel. It did weaken her enough to give birth prematurely which caused her death.**

 **Cast**

 **Ariana Dumbledore: Maisie Williams**

Gellert hears the shocking news that Creedence is Ariana's son, the boy Albus told him was born stillborn. He tells Hermione the sad tale of a gifted witch set upon by muggle boys in her youth, who became troubled. A sweet witch he came to think of as his own sister, the pregnancy they hid from her brothers and her terrible death.

 **Gellert's POV**

It hadn't been that long after brainstorming on how to get Creedence away from that harpy that Gellert got the floo call that changed everything. He was celebrating with his Jem over it when his fireplace blazed to life. "Lord Grindlewald, I hope I'm not interrupting anything!" came out the cultured voice of Lord Titus Malfoy. Intrguied, Hermione answered for him.

"Not at all my lord! What can we do for you?" she asked. "I keep no secrets from her Lord Malfoy. Speak freely." Gellert spoke. " My lady wife and I were summoned to Hogwarts to discuss my ward's behavior as of late. As the opportunity presented itself, I took the liberty to find what I could on the boy. And what I found was very intriguing indeed!" the tone was serious.

Gellert took two breaths. "Go on…" he encouraged. "Does the name Ariana Dumbledore mean anything to you?" Lord Malfoy asked. Gellert felt like someone just punched him in the gut. Hermione let out a loud gasp. " I knew her, why do you ask this?" his hands began to shake. "I found adoption papers in a secret compartment in the Headmaster's desk. Creedence Barebone was born Aurelius Dumbledore. It lists Ariana Dumbledore as mother and father unknown." he replied.

Gellert's mind went blank. It couldn't be! Albus told him the child was born stillborn! He said they had both died! He could still hear her voice "Promise me Gellert! As soon as he is born. Albus already has such a burden on him, please take my child!" It took all his will power to control his voice and reply. "You have done very well. We shall speak on business in the growing villages near my home soon. Do you have copies of the adoption papers?" he asked.

"Being sent to your office as we speak." Lord Malfoy stated. He knew for a fact the old snake probably made more than one copy. He wasn't a servant or one of his soldiers. He would deal with that later. "Thank you Lord Malfoy and have a good morning. He stated. "And you a good night young Lord." Lord Malfoy answered. His hands were still shaking, reeling from shock!

"I don't understand! Ariana Dumbledore died at age 14! Albus told Harry and I that!" his Jem exclaimed. Gellert turned to her, his eyes haunted. "He lied. I imagine he lied a lot about that day and what happened to his sister. What fiction did he weave for you?" he asked. He made his way back to her, picking her up and wrapping himself around her. "You may not want to hear some of it Gell." she said softly, running her fingers through his hair.

"Just tell me." he said. "The story we got came from Dumbledore and Bathtilda Bagshot." she started. He let out a low growl. Albus just couldn't leave her alone, could he?! "We were told that you were kicked out of Durmstang because of the dark experiments you were conducting there." Gellert winced. It was true, in his youth he had been seduced by the Dark Arts. They made him feel invincible,the high they created difficult to escape.

It had been Ariana that had taught him better. "In the summer of 1899 Albus was alone and bitter. He quit school so Aberforth could continue and he could watch his sister whom he said had unstable magic due to an attack she suffered by three muggle boys at six years old. That it was her who killed their mother by accident. That summer you two met. He became enamoured with you. You were beautiful and full of passion." she stated.

"Enamoured?" he asked. Not sure he wanted to hear the answer. "He was in love with you, Gell." she stated. Her whiskey colored eyes bored into his azure ones. "Gods! But I didn't, I wasn't, I'm not…" he got out. She gave him an amused look. "I know you are not. Read all your notes, journals, and viewed your memories, remember?" she stated kissing the tip if his nose. " Now as I was saying, you two would plan for hours on how to break the Statute and take over the wizarding world, and hunt for the Hallows." she continued.

A chill ran down his spine. Truth was he had not given up the pursuit of the Hallows. He had a feeling she already knew that. "You two were thick as thieves. Then, one night, Aberforth came home for school break and overheard you. You three began to argue. Aberforth said what you two planned left Ariana behind. You had argued that without the statute Ariana wouldn't have to hide. This set off Aberforth and you began to duel him." she continued.

Gellert nodded. That much was true. " Eventually you Crucioed Aberforth upsetting Ariana and Albus. Albus tried to help but Ariana's got out of control. Eventually one of you hit her with a spell and she died at age 14." she finished. Gellert sighed. " Most of that is true. But a lot was left out it seems." he stated. His Jem encouraged him to go on. "Albus was not the only friend I made that summer. I also was very close to Ariana as well." he started.

"Where Albus was closed off, she was open. Where he and I were bitter, she was full of forgiveness. She was intelligent in her own right. Insightful and kind. It was she who pointed out that the Dark Arts do not make masters, but slaves. It was she who started my love and research of the Deeper Magic. Albus never knew that. My talking of it scared him enough!

She was in everyway beautiful, a balm to my tormented soul. She was my sister too!" Tears began to form in his eyes. He knew if anyone would understand it was her. It was how she felt about Harry Potter. " She was 16 then, and I was not the only one who noticed how beautiful she was. We would sneak out sometimes, into the village, so she could be around others." he stated, deep in memories.

"She had just turned 17 when she told me she was pregnant. She refused to tell me who the father was. She begged me to help her hide it from Albus! He would not have been able to handle it. Sworn to secrecy, I used charms and glamour on her to hide her growing belly. I bought all the potions she needed. She was 9 months along when Aberforth came home." Hermione gasped.

"She begged of me to raise the child as my own. That Albus could never know different. So we made it official. All the papers were signed. Not long after came the duel. It all happened like you were told but Ariana did not die instantly. She went into labor in that floor!" Gellert squeezed his eyes shut. He could still hear her screams, his shouts. Trying to get to her. He being immobilized as Albus walked away with her.

"He told me she was dead, that they both were and it was all my fault!" he began to cry while she soothed him. Her voice was pure ice. " He sent the child far away to an orphanage and signed off on that mad woman's adoption of him! Bastard!" she exclaimed. "Not for long, my Jem! We are getting him out and getting him emancipated and I'll make sure all his little spies are dealt with!"


	26. Sanitarium

**Chapter 27: Sanitarium**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I own all my ocs and this plotline.**

 **Warning: This chapter is extremely dark and contains triggers.**

"Keep him tied it makes him well,

He's getting better can't you tell?

No more can they keep us in!

Listen damn it we will win!"

-excerpt from Sanitarium by Metallica

with lyrics written by James Hetfield

Gellert and Hermione put into action their plan to get Creedence out but find they are to late. Creedence snaps, and kills Mary Lou Barebone in Obscurial form. Newt offers to take the boy with him and Nicholas to India to study.

 **Gellert's POV**

It had come to this. There was no words Gellert had for the horror he now felt, the crushing guilt that filled him as he looked upon what had become of the boy he promised to take care of, promised to protect! To late! It all had been to late, the Statute took another victim. And all he could do now is try to lessen the damage done and keep the boy out of a cell!

It all started out after finding out who Creedence really was. There was a flurry of activity. In spite if the late hour he and Hermione sent out to all their spies and allies via floo what to do. The complaints to the police had to seem unconnected and could not trace back to them. Albus would be on his guard already with him slipping out of the place underneath his nose!

The last thing they needed was him snooping where he wasn't wanted! The calls started the very next day, each growing in concern over the unstable woman uttering nonsense and dragging impressionable children around with her. Concerns for their welfare were voiced as well. Gell knew the boy would not agree to go anywhere till he was assured of the youngest girl's safety. The one he was certain was a witch.

Things seemed to be going to plan. He noticed on his and his Jem's way to work that there were police placed in various places where the New Salemers seemed to congregate. The woman, Mary Lou played right into their hands. Her words seeming more and more the product if an diseased mind as the day went on. She seemed more manic, more agitated than usual. There was a strangeness to her movements that should have put him on his guard.

At the time, he accepted the fact that there was little no maj police could do with just a handful of phone calls and mad ranting. They could not prove she did anything to break the law. The charge if being a public nunsence was hard to prove. It had to be shown she was obstructing the public from going about their business or was a threat to public safety. She had to be subtly pushed to do just that with no real harm to anyone.

Gell saw the wisdom now all to clearly in an old no maj saying. The road to Hell surely was paved with good intentions! He got the call not long after he left the office. Hermione was having a girl's day playing poker with Madam Blanche, Eunice, and Cara. Some no maj game called Texas Hold ''Em. Madam Blanche cleaned them out every time. Gell would never get against the woman!

His floo roared to life as soon as he walked into the apartment and hung up his coat. "Emergency! We got a trace on unlawful use of magic and violation to the Statute of Secrecy on 11th Avenue! All investigators and head Obliviators are called!" Gell's stomach dropped! He knew who lived on that street! He had visited with Creedence in the near by back alley often enough! Something was very wrong, he could feel it!

"Emergency! Division of Regulation of Magical Creatures! Suspected Obscurus on 11th Avenue! Calling in Team Alpha 1005!" The message went on. That was his Jem, Isaac, Eunice, and Nicholas. And this was starting to seem all to familiar! Ariana became an Obscurus! He could not let it be a situation of like mother like son! If they could just get there before everyone else!

"Eunice! She has some Miko abilities! She's his only chance!" He thought in a panic. He flooed Madam Blanche immediately. "He'll be destroyed if we don't get there first! Tell me you got grenade scrolls Miss Brown!" he got out. "After Newt's incedent? Of course I do!" she fired back. There was a flurry of movement he could just make out in the background. Apparently they had the same thought!

Five minutes later they made it to the scene with Creedence gone and Mary Lou dead. This could end in disaster if they didn't act fast! And Creedence Barebone aka Aurelius Dumbledore was not going to die! Not on his watch! There was no doubt in his mind of where the boy would go first. He just hoped they got there fast enough! To his shock it looked like Eunice and Nicholas brought Tina and Newt with them!

Newt put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't mate! He probably feels betrayed and alone right now. Tina is the only one who ever stood up for him! Let her, Eunice, and I do this! You need to distract the others! Keep them from the alley!" He didn't want to listen, but Newt was speaking reason. He nodded consent and moved to the front after cloaking the three magical signatures from the others.

He put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "No Jem, we have to let them do this. Its his only chance!" he said softly.

 **1 hour earlier.**

 **Creedence's POV**

He could handle the beatings. He spent his whole life receiving them. His adoptive mother told him time and again that his mother was an unholy, unnatural woman in league with the Devil and she must beat her sinfulness out of him last he become the same. "There are witches among us, boy! Unholy creatures who sold their souls to the Devil for their power! They curse us with illness, pestilence! Accept your scouring and be purified!" she said time and again.

And strange things did happen to Creedence. He use to be able to move things without touching them. He couldn't walk for a month when she had caught him! During one more routine beating he had started a fire. Saying that fire purges fire she had branded him with a hot iron from the fire place. "I do these things out of love for you, Creedence! To purge you of this evil your whore of a mother cursed you with! What is a little suffering now if it saves you from hellfire?" she said once.

He had believed her for the longest time. After all, he never saw anyone else with abilities like his. Every time that strange feeling would come he began to voluntarily hand her his belt to stop it and over time it became easier and easier to push down. He wasn't cured, but the beatings did lessen. Until she adopted a new child. A little girl, a beautiful blonde toddler she named Chastity.

He loved her immediately. Extremely protective over her. And when the same odd things started to happen around her, Creedence would take the credit to spare her. Then something extraordinary happened! He met a woman named Tina at a rally. She did something to his adoptive mother and screamed at her. A strange group with similar powers came pointing strange sticks at the crowd. She never remembered but he did!

A month later Mr. Graves came and explained everything. That his powers did not come from the devil, he was born with them! That there was a whole other world filled with people just like him, witches and wizards! He proved it by disappearing with a crack and reappearing three feet away. That had been the first visit. There had been others since then. He promised to find a way to get him and Chastity out!

He waited for months! Meanwhile the beatings kept getting worse and he couldn't help but think he may be dead before Mr. Graves would act to do anything! He got angrier and angrier. A fury and a power began to build inside him unlike anything he felt before. It felt like darkness and that was what he called it, The Darkness.

It would speak to him, the Darkness. "You could do so much, if you just let yourself! Why suffer? Why wait when you can be free? Just let me out and that woman will be no more! It would be so easy! No one would ever know it was us!" when it spoke to him it reminded him of the saying of having a devil and an angel on each shoulder. The Darkness grew in power inside him, becoming almost impossible to control!

And then, his adopted mother Mary Lou dud something unforgivable! He found something under Chastity's bed, a polished stick, like the one Mr Graves had! He was asking the now 10 year old girl about it when she found them! "Creedence? What is this you found? Give it to me!" She demanded, her hand out. "Kill her! Kill her now! Let me out!" The Darkness screamed in his mind.

His whole body was shaking trying to keep it at bay. "Now Creedence!" she demanded again. His eyes cast to the ground he did just that. He heard a snap and saw she had broke it in two! "Explain yourself Chastity!" she demanded. "You fool! She is going to hurt the girl if you don't do something! Let me out! NOW!" The Darkness roared. Creedence was becoming overwhelmed. His adopted mother then did something she shouldn't have.

"Well, if you won't answer me I will have to purge you! Your belt, Creedence!" she stated. Chastity willed him not to do it but it was so ingrained into him at that time that he acted before he thought. Then something happened! Chastity whipped out the belt from her hand and sent it sliding across the floor. Without the aid of a hand! His so called mother moved to strike her when he roared! His vision was tainted, like seeing through smoke!

He ploughed through her, sucking the life right out of her! To his shock, he was floating above her. Scared of what he had done he tore out, taking half the house out with him. He slammed through the street with the force of a hurricane, both thrilled and terrified by the power he had unleashed. "This is just a taste of what we can do!" The Darkness told him. But he was still afraid! What if he was stuck as this thing!

He went to the only place he had ever felt safe and tried to pull the power back in himself. "Creedence?" a familiar voice called out. "Creedence, its Miss Goldstein! I just want to help you! Newt and I, we both do!" she stated. He saw her with a sandy colored haired man who held his hands up and out, the universal sign of someone who meant no harm.

"I know what she did to you! We can help you! Please!"something about her voice, the kindness in it pulled at him and he started to feel in the Darkness. "I knew someone like you, once. An 8 year old girl in Africa. I couldn't help her. Let me help you!" He stated. But it was to much. He couldn't pull it in. "Please help me!" he got out. A voice he never heard before stated kindly "I will." Spe spoke a strange word and he was engulfed in brilliant pink light.

A sense of peace fell upon him and things went black after that.

 **Newt's POV**

Newt had a strange idea after Creedence had been safely placed in the sigil. From what he had studied Obscurials were not Seperate entities from their hosts. They were a defence mechanism, a way to manifest magic to protect the wizard or witch who now had no other way to reach their magic. What he had been learning with Nicholas, with Eunice, was study of the inner self. To be one with his magic.

And so be one with the world in turn. Nicholas had it set up for him and Tina to study at a Buddhist Temple in India. He wanted the boy to come with him. He went up to Director Graves. "I can help this boy, Director. Take him far from here. I can take him to a place to learn control where no one will find him!" he pleaded. " You mean the

Mahabodhi Temple, don't you mate." stated Nicholas. There was an odd, hopeful look in the Director's eyes when he looked at him.

" You think self enlightenment and study of the inner self will help him control it don't you?" asked the ever astute Miss Granger. She had tears in her eyes, silently begging him to be right. "We have to try! He's still just a boy! An abused boy who acted out because he was scared! We can't let them kill him because of their stupid law!" Tina cried out. He could hear the others coming back from where the Director sent them.

They had to act now! "Director!" he exclaimed. "Do it! Eunice, I need you to fake the destruction of a sigil" he answered. Newt and Tina laughed in happiness. Eunice popped her knuckles and smirk. "Alright kids, shield your eyes! Its going to be one Hell of a light show!" she stated.


	27. A Problem Like Albus

**Chapter 28: A Problem Like Albus**

 **Note: I do not own Harry Potter. I own my ocs and this plotline.**

 **We will speak about Chastity next chapter.**

Keeping Albus unaware of Aurelius' whereabouts is now the name of the game. A trap is planned for Albus' spies and they unwittingly become the part of a massive cover up tale.

 **Gellert's POV**

It all went off without a hitch. Eunice Brown's light show convinced Madam President Picquery that the Obscurus was destroyed. Though deeply angry over having to obliviate half of New York and spend hours unseen repairing the city, in the end it was a situation where no one could be blamed. Security was amped up around the city and Gellert had to deal with the makings of a brand new Division in his Division.

They were called the NMWD (New Magicals Welfare Division) focussed on monitoring those indicated to be witches and wizards that live among the no maj. Gellert of course could already see that this new Division would mean problems for him later. He wanted eyes off the muggle world for now while he and his Jem set their plans into motion. He would simply have to be more cunning it seemed.

They had another problem they had to deal with that took the firm of his old friend. No doubt what happened had been in the Prophet. It would hit to close to home for Albus. He would be a problem. The bastard would have them both dead to rights if he found out about exactly what happened to his nephew. So he snuck into Hermione's office at the end of the day. In spite of the stress, he couldn't help the smile on his face as he looked at her.

She looked irritated. Her hair was frazzled and her face was in her hands, her foot tapping the ground. "Why does the bloody stupid have to physically hurt!" he heard her groan causing him to snort. "I love you, but shut it! Or I swear to bloody Merlin I'll punch you square in the mouth!" she stated. He moved slowly into her space, gently removing her hands from her face.

"So violent today my Valkeryie." He stated softly bending close to her ear. She melted, like she always did. She heaved a sigh. "That piece of shite Gavin doesn't have to acost me to be a massive pain in my arse! He tried to get me fired and Eunice and Nicholas demoted! Said had we done our job the Obscurus would have been dealt with BEFORE he became a threat to the Statute! And I can't touch him because President Picquery has a soft spot for him!" she ranted.

The Darkness within Gellert swirled inside. "There will be a day my love when we will deal with him as we see fit. But for now we must bide our time. He will get everything he deserves when the time is right." he said. She took his hand in hers and kissed his palm then held it to her cheek a moment. " You look like you could use a drink or 5." He stated changing the subject.

She let out a laugh. "Gods yes, that sounds like heaven!" she stated. "Well.." he started, rotating her chair till she was in till she was facing him. " It just so happens that I have a bottle of Ogden's finest with your name on it at home. What do you say we go enjoy it?" he stated. He offered his arm with waffling his eyebrows at her and giving her a wink. She laughed and tapped her chin pretending to think. "I don't know. Is there perhaps some take away in it for me?" she asked.

"Of course there is!" he stated. She stood up and placed her arm in his. "Very well then my good sir. You have convinced me." she said. They walked to the exit arm in arm. They got a few cat calls and a few glared at his Jem. Mostly women who wouldn't have stood a chance even with the real Percival! It felt good to have her arm in his after the stressful last few days.

They apparated to the apartment, his Jem sinking into his sofa immediately while he fire called their favorite cafe for sandwiches. He poured her a tall glass of fire whiskey and then one for himself. In spite of just wanting one night to relax and get sloshed with her, the issue with Albus could not wait. They needed some sort of plan and they needed it now. He took off his robes, sank down beside her, set down his drink and loosened his tie.

"I know that sigh, Gell. Come on then, out with it love." she said. "We have to deal with what happened 3 days ago. Albus is likely already panicking. If he finds out about Aurelius he is going to cause problems for us. Its still to early in the game for us to leave our posts. So how do we keep that nosy scheisse out of New York and Aurelius out of his clutches? Its to late to stop the story from what happened here from spreading. He's not a fool!" he stated.

"Oh bloody hell! I had forgotten! If you think he is a pain in the arse now! You are right of course." she stated taking a long swig out of her Fire Whiskey. "You said he has spies here keeping an eye on the boy right?" she asked. He took a long drink out of his own. "Yes he does. They're good too. Cara has yet to get a hold of them and she as efficient as they come." he answered.

"They are the main source for Albus for information on the boy. We can't have them telling him that Aurelius is gone. Yet… they could be useful." She stated. She began to bite the left side of her lip, a habit when she was nervous or deep in thought. "What we need is a trap. A way to lure them all to be in one place at one time." he thought out loud. "Does Cara know when they come to check on the boy?" she asked.

"Only two visits. She thinks there are others sporadicly. That's the problem." he stated. "The house is empty. How good are you at illusions?" she asked. "Fair. You are thinking of a ruse. Yet, he did not intervene when that boy was being beaten. What kind of ruse would be enough to get them all in one place?" he asked. "Albus is highly unpredictable except for one thing. He fears dark magic. If he fears Aurelius may go dark…" she started.

"Like with Tom Riddle you mean." he stated. "You know, young Tom Riddle and Aurelius look remarkably similar." she commented. As she later had seen Albus' memories on the boy and he had seen her memories. They did have an eery resemblance to one another. "If he thinks Aurelius is going dark he will double up his little informants. He will want to confirm." he saw where she was going.

"It won't take much. We reenact one of Tom's memories. Nothing major. Making someone slip and fall. A random walk into the wall. When more come to investigate we spring the trap." she stated. "We need to modify the memories of the spies. They will be our way to mislead Albus and keep his meddlesome arse parked at Hogwarts and out of our hair." she said. "This is going to have to be done more than once Jem" he stated sighing.

"Exactly. It keeps his eyes there…" she raised an eyebrow and gave him a smirk. He smirked back. "And off us and any small moves we make." he finished. He raised his glass and she raised hers. "Cheers love! To keeping Albus occupied!" he said. They flunked their glasses together and drained the rest of their contents. "Now I do believe you said a drink or 5, Mr Grindlewald." She quipped. "Indeed I did." he stated.

"And we can talk about saving Chastity." Hermione stated.


End file.
